


Moonsong

by tsukithewolf



Series: The Star [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU where MC plans to help everyone, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ambiguous Gender MC, Found Family, Gen, Magic, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Rotating POV, TW: Mentions of Child Abuse, Witch!MC AU, past mentions of child abuse, tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: You, Saeran, and Saeyoung all join a relatively new organization created by V and Rika called the RFA. Although they do many good things for others, you're more worried about helping the RFA members themselves - especially as the shadows around Rika keep getting darker and the light around V seems to be growing dimmer.Saeyoung struggles with moving on from his anger towards his father while Saeran just wants their lives to return to the peace and happiness they'd once had in your garden. None of your tasks will be easy.





	1. Emshii

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am continuing this fun little Witch MC series!
> 
> I'm honestly not sure how long this will stretch out for. I like the idea of Emshii helping everyone - including Rika and V with their own problems. I don't see a lot of stories where everyone gets helped. It'll be interesting to see if Emshii can stop the calamity awaiting the RFA. 
> 
> This story will rotate POVs. This may mean that certain chapters will be shorter or longer than others. I'm going to attempt to focus on all three of our main characters for this story. But because of this I want to note that we'll get to see a bit more of Emshii through the eyes of our two boys who had grown up with Emshii. I think that will be fun.

If you were honest with yourself, this kind of event wasn’t really something you would attend under normal circumstances. It made you feel a little bit better that Saeran appeared to be in the same boat as he sat across from you at the sparkling and decorated table and idly twirled his straw in his glass of water. He glanced up at you and then away to the crowd where there were plenty of people milling about. There was Christmas music playing from a hired band that filled the already-cheerful atmosphere with a sense of sophistication. Despite being outside, the cold air wasn’t as strong with all of the lights and the body heat in the area.

 

You wanted to know where Saeyoung was considering you didn’t know pretty much anybody here. He had left the house much earlier than you or his brother citing that he needed to be there to assist in setting up for the RFA Christmas party. You had yet to see him since you both had arrived and found a table to sit at. You had only spotted V and Rika thus far, but that had only been glances. You were rather amazed at all of the people they had managed to gather in such a short time. The donations had been coming in all night. It was all rather impressive.

 

“...Can we go home yet?” Saeran asked as he stared out among the sea of people.

 

“We haven’t even met anybody yet.” You protested, although you agreed that the amount of people around you was making you uncomfortable. It’s not that you did bad with so many people, it was just that you preferred quieter places. Maybe you had become a homebody.

 

“We’re not even part of the RFA.” Saeran argued. “And we don’t have any money to donate.” He leaned forward on his hand and huffed a sigh, clearly put out and already rather fed up with being there. Unlike you he was definitely proving to be someone who did not like crowds of people. “If anything, they should donate some money to _us._ ”

 

“ _Chamsae_!” You admonished even as you laughed and silently agreed. You didn’t like having to rely on money but frankly you could use some more cash in your pocket. Day-to-day life was getting difficult. You were glad and a little upset that you had to rely on V to pay the rent for your apartment.

 

Saeran continued to frown as he pulled out a seed from his pocket to roll between his fingers. You turned to look into the crowd as the scent of soil filled the air and a heat that was unrelated to the bodies around you reached your cheek. When you turned back, a bud had formed in Saeran’s hand. He poured some water over it and then encouraged it to grow more until it budded into a couple of daisies. His face softened at the sight of them. You felt something in your heart relax a bit too. You missed your garden.

 

“Emshii!” You lifted your head away from the flowers to search for who had called your name. You scanned the crowd before you found a familiar head of golden blond hair coming your way. Rika broke through the crowd with a bright smile on her face and tucked her arms behind her back as she came to a stop by your table. “And Chamsae! I’m so glad you two could make it.”

 

“Ah...Hello.” Saeran murmured. He had tucked the daisies into his hair where the snow-white petals and golden centers stuck out amongst the red of his hair.

 

“Have you been here long? How have you two been enjoying the party?” Rika brushed her hair behind her ear. Some of it had slipped from the lovely up-do that she still had on her head. She was absolutely stunning to gaze upon in her crimson dress. Her shadows trailed like a cloak along her shoulders and down her back regardless to any objects in its way. Her crown of shadows had thickened since you had last seen her.

 

“Everything here is pretty amazing.” You said as you motioned a bit to the party. “What the RFA is doing here is wonderful, it really is.”

 

“Thank you.” Her smile brightened, and her shadows didn’t seem as dark as she preened under your praise. You were still very confused and intrigued by her duality that she wasn’t showing at all. It made you itch. “Oh! Have you been introduced to any of the other members of the RFA? You should meet them and see how wonderful they all are!”

 

“I’m sure they’re busy, so-” You tried, but Rika continued quickly and cut you off with a wave,

 

“No, no. I’m sure you’ll get along with all of them. They’re all such great people. I’m surprised Kumiho hasn’t even introduced you.” She looked around and then held up a finger. “Stay right there and I’ll fetch someone.” She took off into the crowd, easily maneuvering her way through all of the bulk. You could just see her pausing every now and again to greet people or mingle briefly before she continued on her way. You were impressed and charmed.

 

“Emshii,” Saeran called to draw your attention back to him. He was watching Rika as well before he slowly turned his gaze back to you. His hands fiddled nervously with small vines that had grown around his fingers, stretching them and breaking them only to regrow them together again in a tangle, “Rika’s shadows...they’re so dark around her head. What does it mean? They’re darker than before.”

 

“It could mean many things.” You confessed, sipping at your water and adjusting your coat around your shoulders. “It could mean a sickness of the mind, or a darker hidden personality. It could mean that she has things in her head she wishes to keep hidden whether unconsciously or not. It could just be her energy manifesting that way. It all depends.”

 

“What do _you_ think it means?” Saeran asked, leaning forward curiously. He had that little shadow over his brow that showed he was worried. You stayed silent as Rika returned with her arm linked with a man you had not met before.

 

He was tall just like V was with dark hair and darker eyes. He radiated poise and to you seemed a bit stiff and unyielding despite being easily pulled along by Rika. He met your eyes dead-on without wavering as Rika introduced you to Jumin Han. It was a name you had heard before in meetings with both Rika and V. This was V’s best friend, you realized.

 

“Hello and thank you to coming to our RFA party.” Jumin greeted. His voice was smooth and deep and when he smiled it was merely cordial. You understood now what V and Rika had been joking to each other about in the past about Jumin Han being a “true business man”. Saeyoung, too, had mentioned Jumin at times, but mostly in passing talking about his cat Elizabeth the 3rd.

 

“It’s good to put a face to a name.” You said with a smile. You tried to read Jumin but couldn’t seem to catch anything about him. You were sure he wouldn’t take kindly to you touching him, though. Handshakes, maybe? “I’ve heard about you a number of times.”

 

“C&R’s credibility and name has spread quite far so it is understandable that you have no doubt heard of me.”

 

“Especially since you were on that magazine cover last week.” Rika added with a teasing smile.

 

“There is that, too.”

 

“I was mostly referring to from your friends.” You clarified, amused. “V talks very highly of you even when you’re not around.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Friends should always have something good to say about each other.” Jumin responded. You still thought he was very stiff, but you thought you saw a glimmer of something more relaxed when he talked about V. You found yourself endeared immediately to this man despite how formal he was being. V was someone who wouldn’t be friends with anyone he found to be a bad person. This man was just another person drawn in by the light.

 

“You must be Kumiho’s brother.” Jumin turned to face Saeran. Saeran hunched a little at the attention automatically before visibly forcing himself to straighten. You saw a bird fluttering nervously as it sought shelter. You promised yourself that you would go home with Saeran soon.

 

“Ah...yes. It’s nice to meet you.” He responded.

 

“Still shy as ever, Chamsae~” Rika teased gently. Saeran didn’t reply.

 

“I can tell immediately that you’re quite different from your twin.” Jumin said.

 

“Hyung is loud, I know.”

 

You and Rika both laughed at that. “Yes, you actually seem tolerable.” Jumin agreed, reaching up to straighten his collar. “Kumiho has proven to be quite the genius, but he has been very insensible on the chatroom with the products he’s been trying to market to us.”

 

“Products?” You asked, shocked. What was Saeyoung doing in the RFA chatroom? You had often seen him giggling while texting, but you couldn’t imagine what he would be trying to sell.

 

Saeran only put his face in his hands and sighed.

 

“Kumiho likes to...make up products to try to sell to the RFA members.” Rika explained. “V has mentioned for him to stop in the past, but it seems he does it whenever we’re not on.”

 

“Although none of us are willing to buy things such as his SEVENSTAR drink.” Jumin added.

 

You couldn’t be angry. If anything, you found it all hilarious. You wanted to see Saeyoung’s different advertisements. From what it sounded like, he wasn’t even trying to sell his own skills or magic. You wanted to hear more.

 

“Sorry about that.” You said, not sorry at all.

 

“I wonder where he got the idea for seven stars…” Saeran murmured mostly to himself.

 

“Where is Kumiho?” You asked before everyone could go off on a tangent. “We haven’t seen him at all.”

 

“He’s probably with Yoosung, I think.” Rika said, thinking about it. “They’ve become good friends.”

 

“Indeed. I saw them both earlier.” Jumin fixed his tie and straightened. “I must leave, though. I need to discuss some matters with a few other people before the party ends.”

 

“Wait Jumin!” Rika caught his arm briefly before just leaving her hand on it. Her shadows seeped across the arm of his coat and up towards his head. To your surprise, it did not penetrate although it did linger like smoke. “I’m trying to have Chamsae and Emshii join the RFA. What do you think?”

 

“Um-” You tried to speak but Rika shushed you with a wink. You did fall silent unwillingly.

 

“I’m still not really interested, Rika.” Saeran protested. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hm. Neither of them appears to be interested.” Jumin said.

 

“I want them to meet all of our members before deciding.” Rika said. “I just wanted to know your opinion first.”

 

“As long as they are beneficial to us and V agrees, I see no reason to oppose the decision. Anyway, I must leave. It was a pleasure to meet you both.” He nodded his head to you two. “Please excuse me.” With that said, he disappeared into the crowd. You felt a little chilled. You wondered how exactly you could be considered beneficial.

 

Rika sighed. “Still as stiff as ever.” She murmured before turning back to you two. “Come on, then. Let’s go introduce you to the others!” She reached out and grabbed both yours and Saeran’s hands, pulling you to your feet.

 

“Rika, I really don’t think we should join.” You told her as you nevertheless followed her through the crowd of people. Saeran’s free hand found yours and hung on, squeezing a bit in his own nervousness. You squeezed back reassuringly. “What you’re doing here is a wonderful cause, but I don’t know how I could possibly be of help, and Chamsae has already said no as well.”

 

“I know, but I still think you may change your minds when you meet everyone. After all, Kumiho seems to be having fun. I don’t doubt you would too. Kumiho has already told us so many stories about how you do things to help all kinds of people. Just imagine you’re doing that but on a bigger scale!”

 

It felt too impersonal to you, but you could tell she had a point. You wouldn’t really be losing much by joining the RFA. You still didn’t know what all you could do, though.

 

You glanced towards Saeran to check on him. He was frowning curiously, a crease still in his brow, but didn’t seem as stressed as you had expected him to be. You suspected that it was his familiarity with Rika. You hoped that it was a sign that he was getting used to being around people.

 

You still doubted that either of you would be convinced even if you met the rest of the RFA, but you allowed yourselves to be dragged along anyway. It couldn’t hurt to meet the people Saeyoung had been talking to for the past year, after all.

 

* * *

* * *

You weren’t sure how long you had been at the party as you went around to meet each of the RFA members separately. The first one had been easy to find by Rika because of how studious she was. Her name was Jaehee Kang and she was the newest member of the RFA who had only joined a few months prior. She was one of the eldest of the group, though, with an aura of seriousness that you rather admired. You could tell she felt a bit out of place while separated from everyone and her introduction to you was formal but more relaxed than Jumin’s had been. She was Jumin’s assistant who had been asked to join the RFA to make things easier between her work life and Jumin’s personal life. You felt a little bad for her that she had to join a personal team with her boss. It must have been stressful.

 

You had been able to place a friendly calming hand on her shoulder even as Rika had given her a hug. Your lungs filled with the rich aroma of coffee and the bitterness of a life lacking the sweetness of fulfillment. In that moment Jaehee was a smokey quartz brimming with potential and sturdy as obsidian. She was a clear quartz aching to be filled and changed. You ached longingly for her even as you pulled away from her crystal skin and she faded back to normal in her pretty dress.

 

The next person you met had been Rika’s younger cousin Yoosung. They looked nothing alike in your opinion other than the same bright eyes that dragged you in for different reasons. He was polite and cheerful, and also the one both you and Saeran had heard the most talked about by Saeyoung. You could see now how Saeyoung would be drawn in by Yoosung with the boy’s innocence radiating like ripples in a pond outward. He reminded you of sunshine dappling across pure snow making it sparkle. Those sparkles were the true stars in his eyes, unlike Yoosung’s name. You found that you immediately liked him.

 

Yoosung had been thrilled to meet both you and Saeran having apparently heard much about you two as well from the other twin. Saeran’s vines reached out towards the boy when he got close, curiously inspecting him when it would be improper for either you or Saeran to touch him. You grinned at the thought of Saeran being curious of Saeyoung’s friend. You wanted to stick around and hear more as well, but Yoosung’s eyes seemed to be mostly on his cousin Rika.

 

His joy flowed from his skin like a river when he hugged her, and you could see rainbows glittering around him. His energy filled the air tasting of spring water and the dew drops that clung to the ends of his hair like jewels. This was a boy who felt fulfilled, but you sensed a deeper unease. You could not see it in the dark depths of such a lake, though. You would leave it alone since he was happy.

 

You decided to part from Rika and Yoosung when you spotted V climbing onto the stage to begin an announcement, calling his fiancée up to join him. Rika left with the promise to find their last member Zen and tell him to search for you all and Yoosung followed along behind her with a wave back at you. Saeran beside you breathed a sigh and finally released your hand, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I’m exhausted.” He complained as you both moved towards the banquet tables. The announcement turned out to be the auction for some of V’s photos. You had already looked at them earlier and had found them wonderful. Admittedly you wished that you had money in general. Being surrounded by those with money or with companies that had money put you on edge.

 

“You shouldn’t expend your energy so much.” You scolded, picking up a water bottle to hand to him from the table. He opened it and drank with earnest.

 

“I wanted to see what they looked like.” Saeran protested somewhat quietly. “You can See them so easily...I wanted to try it.”

 

“A quicker way would be to just touch them.”

 

“It’s weird finding an excuse to touch them.”

 

You laughed, “Then don’t bother at all!”

 

“...They’re all kind.” Saeran said, turning to watch the auction play out. V looked rather embarrassed to be in the limelight, although he hid it well. You could see it in the way the rays of his light curled more in on his body and radiated less. “Except maybe Jumin Han? Being ‘useful’ to the RFA is just…”

 

“I don’t think he meant it in offence.” You said, grabbing one of the tiny sandwiches on the table to eat. “Some people are just that way. He was very, um, polite for as straightforward as he was.”

 

“Hyung says he’s really stiff like a robot.” You said nothing to that because you didn’t want to judge someone you had barely talked to. “Oh!” Saeran placed aside his bottle and surprised you by hurrying into the crowd. You hesitated, torn between going after him and waiting for him to come back, when Saeran returned with the sleeve of his twin brother in hand, dragging the other man back towards you. You grinned at the sight of Saeyoung, who mirrored your expression.

 

“Oh good, you managed to wrangle him!” You laughed. Saeyoung hopped happily to your side as Saeran released him.

 

“You guys made it! I’ve been looking for you all night! Why haven’t you checked your phones?” Saeyoung asked, pulling his phone from the pocket of his suit jacket and wiggling it a bit for emphasis.

 

“I left mine at home.” You confessed. You were used to having a cell phone now because this day and age every person needed a cell phone, but you didn’t see the point in bringing it to an event like this.

 

“I forgot mine.” Saeran said. You reached out to fix Saeyoung’s messy hair. He must have been all over the place for his curls to be so windswept. Both of them needed a haircut soon.

 

“Gods, get with the twenty-first century!” Saeyoung whined. He perked up again quickly. “Anyway!! What do you think?? Isn’t this pretty cool?” He motioned around you all. Stars and galaxies twirled around his figure without his consent, dragging both you and Saeran closer to his gravity. A few people eyed you at your close proximity to the two men, but you ignored them. Saeran made an attempt to step backwards. You could feel the roots buried under the pavestone moving a bit anxiously in response to Saeran’s displeasure. You placed a hand on both of them.

 

“Yes, it’s rather amazing.” You agreed, squeezing Saeyoung’s arm a bit. He blinked before he noticed the galaxy that floated by his face and around the side of his head. He gave you a sheepish smile before taking a deep breath and releasing it, pulling his energy back in. The gravity around you all lightened considerably. You were left feeling a little weak-kneed because of it.

 

“When can we go home?” Saeran asked once again.

 

“Why do you want to go home so early? Don’t be such a shut-in, Chamsae! It’s not every day we get to go to a party like this!” Saeyoung scolded.

 

“I don’t really like these kinds of events.” Saeran explained, looking a tiny bit irritated to do so. You all knew that Saeyoung was aware of this fact. “And the RFA is _your_ association, not mine.”

 

“You should join it.” Saeyoung responded. “It’s not super hard. AND you’ll get to chat in the chatroom I made just for us!”

 

“I’m not sure we would be beneficial for it.” You explained, also not for the first time. Saeyoung shrugged at that.

 

“Yoosung and Zen don’t do much either until a party is scheduled. You don’t need to do anything fancy. And I think you both would really like everyone!”

 

You bit your lip before sighing and admitting, “Well...to be honest, some of them could use my help, I think.” You had been feeling rather useless as of late, after all. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know some of them better.”

 

“Our star is at it again!” Saeyoung cheered, thrusting a fist up in the air with excitement.

 

“Who has caught your eye?” Saeran asked curiously.

 

You opened your mouth to speak when you heard your name called, startling you. All three of you looked around to see who it could’ve been considering very few people at the party actually knew your name. Your name was called again and Saeyoung perked up to wave at someone behind you. You turned to see a tall man with silver hair coming your way, smiling brightly. Your jaw dropped at the sight of him.

 

“Hyun?” You asked as the devilishly handsome man came to a stop and grabbed both of your hands. Fire coursed up your hands and arms and down your spine, causing you to become illuminated unconsciously with the raw energy and joy that washed over you like heat from an oven. Saeyoung and Saeran both immediately leaned away from you, squinting as you stared up at Hyun.

 

You couldn’t believe your eyes. You had known that Hyun was Korean and he had lived in the area, but you had never expected to run into him ever again. You never ran into the people you had helped before. You were shocked and elated at the same time as he pulled you into a hug that felt like a forest flame. Your body automatically relaxed at his touch. Maybe coming to the RFA party was a good idea after all.


	2. Saeyoung

Saeyoung let out a startled exclamation at the realization that Emshii and Zen knew each other. The fire that danced along Emshii’s skin from Zen’s arms only startled Saeyoung more because it made Emshii light up like he was staring at the sun. Both he and Saeran had been forced to step away and squint against the force of two such fiery objects colliding with each other. It was a beautiful sight to behold (what little he could see through the blinding aura of his Star), but it left sweat prickling across his skin. He was amazed at seeing such a light show. Emshii never let off that much energy unless they were experiencing strong emotions, or they were trying to prove a point.

 

Zen pulled back from Emshii to hold their hands and breathe out his joy. Saeyoung could only stare at the flames that licked across the man’s skin and popped with delight. It made Saeyoung a little nervous and made him itch to step away thinking of the scent of burning wood and horror coating his skin like oil, but he forced himself to stand strong and stay put. The fire wasn’t real and Saeyoung was used to Zen constantly emitting such a strong aura that his flames would always manifest. He was passionate, and his fire was uncontrollable because of it.

 

Saeyoung glanced at his brother to see Saeran hugging his elbows and stepping carefully behind both Saeyoung and Emshii, eying the fire warily. Saeyoung brushed his arm against Saeran’s in understanding. The daisies in his brother’s hair trembled.

 

“I can’t believe I’m meeting you again!” Zen cried as he looked Emshii over with bright eyes. “I didn’t know you were in Seoul again, let alone at the same party I’m at. I never thought I would see you again when you disappeared!”

 

“I-I thought so too!” Emshii stuttered, visibly still trying to recover from the assault of Zen’s constant heat and their own shock. “I...Wow! How are you?”

 

“Hey, hey, what’s this?” Saeyoung interrupted, hanging his arms over Emshii’s shoulders to also wrap his hands around Zen’s while he continued to hold Emshii’s hands. The man startled at that and dropped both hands with a startled look of disgust that had Saeyoung grinning as he released Emshii’s hands as well. “You two know each other?”

 

“What are you doing getting so close to her? Don’t try anything with-” Zen started, but Saeyoung cut him off quickly as he automatically said,

 

“You’re not supposed to call them that~!”

 

“What are you talking about, dude? What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Oh man...Zen, I can’t believe a famous actor is so insensitive!” Saeyoung sighed and hugged Emshii to him. He caught the image of a moonless night sky with eyes regarding him knowingly from the shadows. Stardust brushed his cheek in mild and amused reprimand. Saeyoung, of course, ignored it even as he relished in Emshii’s entertained familiarity.

 

“Ugh, whatever. How do you two know each other?” Zen asked, crossing his arms as he decided it was in his best interest to ignore Saeyoung’s shenanigans. Saeyoung still wanted him to call Emshii like that, though. It sat with him wrong.

 

“They’re also people that I’ve helped.” Emshii said, prodding Saeyoung with a jab of energy that sent delicious heat racing along his bones and made him release Emshii. He pouted. They could’ve just ducked away from him. Now he felt jittery and electrified. Emshii turned and motioned to both of them. “You know Kumiho, and this is his twin brother Chamsae. They’re my...well.” Saeyoung waited to see how they would finish that sentence.

 

“We live together.” Saeran finished instead, speaking for the first time. He still kept his distance from Zen, but he had visibly relaxed more now that the fire from Zen’s enthusiasm had died down. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh, you must be Chamsae. It’s nice to meet you as well.” Zen shot Saeran a smile before asking, “What’s it like living in a witch’s house? I remember it being pretty amazing the last time I saw it.”

 

Saeran shrugged. “It’s become normal by now. It’s nice.”

 

“I’m a bit jealous.” Zen confessed, turning back to Emshii. “I’m surprised you live with people now. Was that how you solved their problem, or just something that came afterwards?”

 

Emshii lifted their hand and wiggled it back and forth, smiling secretively. Saeyoung felt a little relieved at that. His past was still very much a secret from the RFA and one that he planned to keep for a while.

 

“How did Emshii help you?” He asked eagerly, butting in once again to stand beside Emshii and Zen. Behind him Saeyoung could practically feel his brother’s stare even as he reached to grab some more food off of the table to eat. “Also, shhhh! Being a witch is a secret!”

 

“It’s fine, Kumiho.” Emshii soothed. “I believe there are stranger people here tonight than me.”

 

“Most of who were Kumiho’s suggestions.” Zen said.

 

“Not surprised.” Saeran muttered.

 

“You helped me find some, Chamsae!” Saeyoung argued.

 

“Also, about my history...well.” Zen scratched at his head. His skin crackled and popped a bit like a log shifting in the fire. Saeyoung could smell burning wood in the air. “I think it’s kind of personal to talk about right now, so I’d rather not.”

 

“Ooh, secrets! I can keep secrets!” He pushed.

 

“Dude, chill.” Zen pushed Saeyoung’s head away when he got too close which made Saeyoung grin some. It was fun annoying his older friends. “And sorry, but maybe another time.” Zen took Emshii’s hand again, causing the witch to start to glow once again. Saeyoung felt irritation nipping at him to see Emshii so energized by Zen. “How do you feel about catching up some? I’ll take you around. Maybe I can have a dance with you?”

 

“Weren’t you two going home soon?” Saeyoung asked quickly, motioning to Saeran and Emshii.

 

“Yeah.” Saeran added with a slightly pleading look to their Sun. Saeyoung could tell he was reaching his limit. How long had they both been there before they had found him?

 

Emshii dithered a moment, glancing back between the boys and Zen. Finally they shot Saeran a helpless smile and a shrug. “Sorry, but I think I will stay a bit longer. Chamsae if you head home first be careful on your way back.” They turned back to Zen then, who was burning brighter again with delight. “Alright, Hyun. Let’s catch up a bit. I wouldn’t mind a dance.”

 

“Great! Hey, I’ll see you two later, okay?” Zen waved to both of the twins and before Saeyoung could say anything he took Emshii through the crowd and disappeared amongst the bodies. Saeyoung frowned and deflated a bit as Saeran came up next to him and offered him a plate with some hor d'oeuvres.

 

“What was that?” He asked lightly, lifting an eyebrow at his older brother.

 

“What was what? That was Emshii meeting people they already know.” Saeyoung said.

 

“You were acting like a child.”

 

“I was not!”

  
“Were you jealous then?” Saeran tilted his head slightly. Saeyoung could sense his brother’s amusement and curiosity even without any kind of prodding, so he didn’t doubt Saeran could feel the tangle of emotions and irritation in Saeyoung’s chest that he couldn’t quite comprehend. Saeyoung didn’t really know what jealousy felt like. This felt a bit like a small black hole had opened in his chest and was eating at his edges. He didn’t like it. His skin felt uncomfortable.

 

“You don’t find it weird to meet someone Emshii has helped before?” Saeyoung asked instead, stealing a bite of food from Saeran’s plate in an effort to fill the hole in his chest.

 

“It _is_ weird.” Saeran admitted. “I didn’t know they had been to Seoul before.”

 

“Recently enough that Zen knows and remembers them.”

 

“Maybe he was the one helped right before us.”

 

“Or maybe we’re just a longer-term case than most people.” Saeyoung sighed and tucked his arms behind his head, stretching. The auction sounded like it was over soon. Saeyoung kind of wanted to return home, but he would have to say goodbye to all of the RFA members before he did. They wouldn’t be happy if he left and didn’t help to clean up, though. Ugh, maybe he could take Saeran home and then come back later.

 

“We should ask Emshii more about their past missions.” Saeran suggested as he finished his food and threw his plastic plate away.

 

“We probably won’t get much of an answer. We never do.”

 

“But now we know Zen.”

 

Saeyoung fell silent at that. He wished that he had spent more time with his family at the party before Zen had found them.

 

* * *

* * *

Fire ate away at the trees surrounding him, filling the air with crackles that chilled his bones and heat that made his skin feel like he was melting. The garden screamed and shook like an angry ocean causing the two sounds to mix in a cacophony that made Saeyoung want to cover his ears and curl up on the ground. He needed to move and get away, but his legs felt weak with his terror. He felt blinded by the light of the flames.

 

Smoke filled his lungs and choked him as his gaze fell on his brother standing in the shallow pond where they had both loved to look for frogs and touch the slimy moss that had grown in the depths of it. His face was black with soot as tears cut white lines through the layer and mixed with the water. He was only staring blank-faced with horror as the world he knew and loved burned. Saeyoung refused to be part of that as he ran forward to meet his brother.

 

“Where’s Emshii?!” He screamed as he plowed through the water and grabbed Saeran’s shoulders. The boy wouldn’t answer him, though, his child eyes glazed as if in a trance. Saeyoung shook him again, his hands shaking violent against his brother’s shoulders. His hands seemed to warm too hot against Saeran’s skin. Saeyoung was afraid to burn him, but he couldn’t feel the heat when internally he felt so cold. He didn’t like the fire. “Saeran-ah! Where’s Emshii at!? We have to go!”

 

Saeran finally turned his eyes towards his brother as more tears slipped down his face. “The garden is screaming, hyung.” He whispered and somehow Saeyoung was able to hear it over all of the noise. “Our dad...he’s killing the garden. I can...hear it dying, hyung. I...I can’t help it. I can’t stop it.”

 

Saeyoung let out a sob as well and pulled his brother to him. Saeran clung to him as their knees collapsed and they fell into the water. Saeyoung felt himself fall backwards as the water washed over him, soothing the burn only for a brief moment before he sat up abruptly in bed, gasping in air and scrambling in his blanket.

 

Wild eyes shot around the room, startled by the darkness when he had expected firelight everywhere. His bed felt like it was covered in ice despite the fire that made his skin damp with his fear. It took a couple of minutes for Saeyoung to grasp that he was no longer in the garden but instead in his bed far from that village. His heart quaked even as it pounded against his ribs. Saeyoung felt like he was swimming in his own sweat as he peeled himself out of his bed and tossed away his blanket. He briefly glanced at his sheets to find that his energy had caused ice to form in jagged shapes on his bed. It was better than him accidentally lighting it on fire.

 

He turned away from it and hugged himself through his tremors as he moved over to his desk to grab a small wooden box. Inside it he found one of his chakra stone necklace and tied it around his neck before grabbing a smooth clear quartz. He clicked on his lamp as his hands moved automatically to gather his ingredients, body knowing exactly what it wanted to do before his brain could even catch up. Fire and ash filled his thoughts as he finished putting together his pouch and sat himself on the floor with a small cauldron.

 

He took the clear quartz in hand and squeezed it until it hurt. He focused on taking the fire from his mind and _pushing_ it down from his head to his shoulders, arms, hand, and into the stone. Each step ached and fought back ferociously like corralling an angry lion. He let out a sob before biting down on his hand. The last of the nightmare drifted through his fingertips and absorbed into the stone.

 

Saeyoung felt drained and exhausted by the end of it as he lifelessly dropped the stone into the bag he had made and tied it, whispering words of a familiar spell. The scent of the herbs tickled his nose with the final knot as he dropped the bag into his cauldron and grabbed his matches. He took a breath before striking the match and dropping it onto the bag. He waited only long enough for the bag to catch flame before he placed the cauldron back onto his desk and turned to leave. He had done this enough that he knew the flames would stay contained. He needed out of his bedroom. He shot a glare at the dreamcatcher hanging above his bed before he left.

 

He was silent as he made his way to the living room. The lights of the city shining through his windows were the only things he needed to guide his feet to the couch. His clothes felt disgusting as they stuck to his skin. He was chilled now, and he shivered because of it. He couldn’t bear the thought of being warm again yet, though. Instead he brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, focusing on breathing.

 

He wasn’t used to that nightmare anymore. In the past he had dreamt many times of that night with the burning garden, but it had been a good while since he had last seen it. He hated wasting his materials to cleanse his mind of the nightmare, but he knew from experience that his entire day would leave him paranoid and clingy of his family if he didn’t perform the spell. It was a ritual to him by this point.

 

He lifted his head and stared into the shadows of the household. He wondered if Midhir was nearby. He felt like he was being watched. He didn’t know if that was his paranoia or not, though. He was anxious. He needed to calm down otherwise he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He was still exhausted.

 

Whenever either him or Saeran would feel anxious, Emshii had always recommended some deep breathing exercises. Meditation too if they felt up for it. Saeyoung used to be wary of meditating in this state, though, worried that he would call upon terrible things by accident.

 

 _Not every meditation needs to have visions._ Emshii had assured him. _Sometimes it’s just about clearing your mind of any thoughts. To relax and let the world fall away for a while so it’s just you in harmony with your own body. Your mind quiets until it’s just you...existing._

 

Saeyoung pulled himself from the couch and sat on the floor, crossing his legs in how he typically prepared for mediation. Existing without thought for a while sounded nice, he decided. Deep breathing really did soothe him as he played with his energy, allowing it to flow inwards to his core with each breath in, and flow outwards steadily with each breath released. He repeated this without counting for a long while, allowing his thoughts to come to him and pass him by without acknowledgement. When images from his nightmare flickered at his thoughts they tended to throw him off, but he worked to regain the footing he had lost. It took time and practice. One idle thought had him wishing he was more skilled at meditation.

 

Before he knew it, he found himself standing on a grassy cliffside. Below him was a black ocean that was unnaturally still. He wondered where the ocean waves were and how they could be frozen like that. He was staring into a crystal mirror that reflected the sky perfectly. He looked up and felt sick when he saw the sky was black too. The cliffside and grass and the beach he could see were dark but lit enough with a light that wasn’t around so that he could see his environment. His lungs were clear of any scents. He only briefly wondered as to how he got there before the thought dismissed itself without a care. He felt disconnected as his eyes fell back down to the inky waters. He was tempted to jump.

 

“Are you going to jump, then?” A voice that wasn’t really a voice asked him. He could hear no sound, but the thought had appeared in his mind anyway. It was foreign from his own thoughts in a way that made him know it wasn’t his own. He startled and turned to see a rust-red fox watching him. The fox was bigger than most of its animal counterparts with its tail seeming large as it waved behind it hypnotically. Its eyes watched him with knowledge that no animal could possibly have.

 

Saeyoung’s eyes fell to the ground, glancing away from the fox guiltily. “I want to.” He confessed aloud, although his voice felt far away. He didn’t feel like himself tonight. He didn’t want to be here. He turned back to the ocean and glared at it. “Why shouldn’t I? It would be worth it.”

 

“Would it?” The fox asked, pacing closer to sit by Saeyoung’s legs. The long grass brushing his legs curled around his calves and thighs as if to keep him standing there. A gust swept through the air, whipping at his hair and white clothes. He didn’t like how bright he was against the darkness. Images of Emshii’s angry and smiling face appeared in his mind like a movie screen flickering and breaking apart. Their bloody and burnt hand grabbing Saeyoung’s hand to lead them to their new home. The scar that still stood out against their skin that Saeyoung occasionally liked to touch and hold. It was a reminder.

 

He cringed at the thoughts and rubbed a hand over his face as a single bright light appeared in the water. Saeyoung stared at it, baffled by what the light could be before he realized that the light was coming from the sky and not the ocean. He lifted his gaze to the blazing star in the sky and felt his face soften. The urge to jump did not howl at him quite as strongly now.

 

“It’s not fair.” He whispered. “It’s not fair.”

 

“No.” The fox agreed, joining him in watching the star. “Things rarely are.”

 

* * *

Saeyoung opened his eyes to find that he was laying on the ground now with the beginnings of the sunrise lighting up the room. He sat up and blinked. His exhaustion was gone, but he still felt rather empty. He hoped he was hungry. He wondered when he had fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure if the vision he saw was a dream or not. He supposed it didn’t matter.

 

He ran his hands over his eyes and sighed. Images of Zen and fire and the feeling of anger scratched against his back. He dropped his hands and glared at the small television they kept in the living room. The fire from their garden would haunt him for the rest of the day. Despite knowing that he shouldn’t, he turned on the television and switched to the news. Just like it had the last couple of days, talk of the upcoming elections was going on. His father’s smiling, deceiving face was with a couple of photos of other candidates.

 

Saeyoung glared at the television as his fist clenched around the remote. The black ocean called to him once more.

 


	3. Saeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Amazing.
> 
> Took me about an hour to write this. I love when I'm inspired, lmao.

Saeran kneeled on the ground and stared at the soil in front of him. The contents of the tiny plot of land behind the apartment was bare of anything except some patchy grass that was thriving even in the dead of winter with shadowy trees above them. Saeran stared hard at the soil, his toes curling as the grass tickled his feet curiously and chuckled at his staring. He found himself lost - pulled down into the ground beneath him as his vision blurred away from the reality in front of him and into the tree roots beneath him.

 

He followed familiar paths as he dug his roots deeper, his spirit stretching and lengthening with the curves and branches of the roots. His head sprouted actual branches and shivered in the cold air but delighted in the sunlight that his leaves could gather on the cloudy day that it was. It felt good to stretch like this even as his body wore thin and his roots came to a natural end. He just allowed himself to follow and tangle into the next tree’s roots, following them upwards into the trunk where he sensed some birds and bugs in his bark. They made his skin crawl. He didn’t like bugs. He moved his mind further up the tree to the tallest leaf and stopped there.

 

He could feel himself absorbing the sun and providing nutrients to his body as a whole. Chloroplasts worked overtime to get the tree’s fill. Saeran allowed himself to soak in the energy but did not allow himself to steal from the tree. He was the tree.

 

The grass pulled insistently at his feet. It all felt far away. Saeran would rather stay for a while longer, but the grass kept pulling and itching at him. Their tiny hairs made him want to scratch at his bare feet. He recognized the cold and the pain from being on icy soil for too long taking its effect on his skin. The grass would not leave him alone because he had charged it with making sure he would return. Nevertheless, he felt a bit grumpy and put out as he reluctantly pulled himself from his trance and separated himself from the trees. He found himself shivering.

 

“Thank you.” He murmured as he lifted his feet away from the winding grass and hurried to go put back on his socks and shoes. His toes ached. He would need to warm them up soon. He didn’t dislike the cold, but he wished that he could make himself warm like Emshii and Saeyoung could. They were both so talented.

 

Saeran returned back to the apartment and stopped at the porch. The soil was too cold to grow anything because Saeran wasn’t powerful enough to coax any plant to grow in an unnatural environment like Emshii could. But for their small planters with various herbs growing, Saeran could easily chat with them and keep them alive. He filled up his small, fish-shaped watering can and then proceeded to water the plants. They trembled in delight and shivered at the air, bemoaning the cold.

 

“I know.” Saeran agreed, smiling with pity. “It’s very cold. But the sun will come out soon, I think. It’s just cloudy.”

 

The lavender opened some of its tiny buds, allowing the air to fill with its delicate aroma. Saeran leaned in closer to breathe in deeply before sighing out as the flowers kissed his nose. As a thanks, he built up his energy into his hands before warming it. In his mind’s eye his energy was a dark red violet color that made it easy for him to see what he was doing. He molded it and stretched it like the colorful goop that Saeyoung had once given to him for their birthday before he carefully laid the thin film of his heated energy over the plants. Immediately they all perked up and thanked him. Saeran found himself grinning as he stroked the leaves of the mint.

 

A butterfly fluttered past his face then. It took Saeran a moment to wonder what a butterfly could possibly be doing out at that time of year before his memory came back to him and his eyes shot to the butterfly. It was still strange to him, the Sight. With his physical eyes he could see the butterfly as it was as it landed on the edge of his planter. But with his third eye he could see the Fae for what it was, regarding him with amusement. A few other of the Fae joined it where they started bickering in their strange language that Saeran could barely comprehend.

 

Finally the first Fae turned back to him and said, “You’re still trying to raise these pitiful things in this cold?” The herbs shivered with offense. The Fae huffed at whatever the plants had said.

 

“You’re back.” Saeran responded instead of answering the Fae’s question. “Did you need something?”

 

The Fae was a beautiful creature to behold with black skin and insect-like eyes. Its wings were just like the butterfly that it looked like physically, although its real body was a bit more anthropomorphic. To Saeran it looked to be a bit masculine, but he could never really tell. He was really bad at communicating with the Fae and preferred not to considering they liked to get offended or anxious or sometimes just mean and spiteful if he misstepped. Talking to humans was hard enough, let alone magickal creatures.

 

“Can’t I just be here?” The Fae demanded, already offended. Great.

 

“Yes...you can.”

 

“I don’t need your permission.”

 

Saeran took a deep, quiet breath and decided to bite his tongue.

 

“Chamsae.” The back door opened as Saeyoung stepped through. Saeran pulled a couple of budding weeds from the planters. Two of the Fae fluttered close to Saeyoung before deciding to leave. None of the Fae really cared for Saeran’s twin brother. They never said why.

 

“Hi Kumiho-hyung.” He responded. Saeyoung looked at what Saeran was doing before proceeding to assist him. Saeyoung had grown out of assisting as much with the garden ever since Emshii’s magic garden had been burnt down, but this garden was still the three of theirs.

 

Saeran wished that he was better at growing stuff. He didn’t like this tiny apartment and he didn’t like the city. He missed the open sky and the stars he could see at night. He missed the way the garden used to cradle him and speak soothing things to him when he was feeling sick or particularly anxious. Now he only had Emshii and Saeyoung to rely on, and sometimes Saeran didn’t want to talk to people. He wanted his friend back. He wanted the garden and the house he had grown to love. He didn’t care if he had to share a room with Saeyoung all over again. He wanted the ancient wooden floors beneath his feet and the little creek and pond he and Saeyoung used to roam at the height of summer.

 

He regretted.

 

“Chamsae.” Saeyoung nudged him from his thoughts and Saeran startled badly.

 

“Huh?” He asked, looking at Saeyoung with wide eyes. Saeyoung watched him curiously but didn’t call him out on it.

 

“You weren’t listening.” He scolded good-naturedly. “I was saying that I heard you talking to yourself again. Was it the plants?”

 

“Ah...no. It’s the butterfly.” He nodded at the Fae, which had decided to take a chunk of the mint as an offering. Saeran felt a bit irritated at that.

 

“...Is that really a butterfly?” Saeyoung asked.

 

“‘Is that really a butterfly?’” The Fae mocked, making a rude gesture at Saeyoung that had Saeran wincing a bit. “For a witch, he sure is an idiot. Hey, tell him I’ll give him better Sight for the Fair Folk if he tells us his name.”

 

“No, it’s not a real butterfly.” Saeran confirmed. “It’s trying to get your name.”

 

“Why do they always want my name?” Saeyoung complained and pointed some of the weeds at the Fae. “I’ve already told you it. It’s Kumiho!”

 

“Who calls their child that?” The Fae responded snidely, fluttering upwards and away from Saeyoung. Both brothers watched it. “Is this a trust thing? Is it because you don’t trust us? We’re trustworthy!”

 

Saeran resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

The Fae landed on Saeran’s hand, its own hand coming to its thorax. “It’s true. As a sign of good faith, I’ll show you something interesting!”

 

“What’s it saying?” Saeyoung asked, noticing Saeran focusing very hard on the Fae.

 

Saeran tilted his head a bit. The trees were whispering to him to be careful, but he already knew. He was suspicious, but not enough not to be curious. “It wants to show us something interesting.”

 

“Ooh, really?” Saeyoung hopped a bit, tossing aside the weeds and grabbing Saeran’s arm. “Let’s go look!”

 

“Yeah...Yeah, please show us.” Saeran agreed, feeling a bit excited as well.

 

“It’ll be worth it!” The Fae insisted before taking flight and disappearing around the side of the house towards the small acre of trees. Saeran and Saeyoung followed after it eagerly, stepping into the empty lot behind their house that was left to be full of miscellaneous litter from humans that came through there. Saeran would have to pick up the area again because he hated seeing the one natural area near his house having such disgusting litter, but for the time being he ignored it as they travelled further into the trees.

 

“I hope this isn’t another stupid trick to get us to step in something nasty again.” Saeyoung commented as they continued on.

 

“That...was only you, hyung.”

 

“My foot smelled like sewage for so long!” Saeyoung cried. “To this day I _still_ don’t know what that was!”

 

Saeran decided that it was probably for the best that he didn’t tell his brother what he had stepped in. The Fae had made sure to mock him for it for the next two weeks after the event. It wasn’t every day they could get witches to fall for their stupid tricks. It hadn’t helped that Emshii had also laughed about it.

 

“Here!” The Fae ducked around a tree trunk and disappeared. Saeran came to a stop which prompted Saeyoung to also stop. Both men looked around but couldn’t find anything.

 

“It said it’s right here?” Saeran murmured curiously.

 

“No, you idiots! Over here! You have to actually turn the corner! Don’t you know anything about magic?” The Fae complained, invisible now even to Saeran’s eyes. “Go back and do it again!”

 

“I’m starting to think this isn’t worth it.” Saeran muttered to his brother under his breath before pulling him back a few steps. He copied the exact movement that the Fae had, hanging onto Saeyoung’s sleeve. Both men froze with shock at what they encountered.

 

In front of them was a tall, positively ancient mirror. It was free-standing with a thin, simple wooden frame and a cloudy green mirror in the middle. Saeran couldn’t really see his reflection in it even though he and Saeyoung only stood a few feet from it. Neither brother moved even as the Fae danced back and forth in front of the mirror.

 

“Interesting~ Right?” The creature asked.

 

Knowing that he needed to provide some kind of answer, Saeran nodded.

 

“What the heck is this?” Saeyoung asked, amazed. He approached the mirror and walked around it, looking at it from all angles.

 

“Hyung, careful.” Saeran warned, but followed his twin closer for a look as well.

 

“Is this magickal?” Saeyoung asked, popping his head around to look at his brother from the other side. “Have you read anything about this?”

 

Saeran shook his head. “You?”

 

“I’ve read a couple of things about mirrors...but not in this kind of context.” Saeyoung stared at the top of the mirror. It was a good couple feet taller than either of them, curved at the top in an arch. “How did this even get here? Can you ask the Fae?”

 

“What’s-” Saeran turned to the Fae, but he couldn’t see it anymore. He frowned, but he wasn’t surprised. The creatures liked to come and go as they pleased. If this was a trick, though, usually they liked to stick around. Maybe it was hiding somewhere.

 

Saeran couldn’t really understand, though, why he felt so unnerved. Maybe it was the atmosphere around them with the heavy shadows from the trees and the chill of winter in the air. He wished that it was sunnier just so that things would look a bit better. He couldn’t hear any of the traffic from the road he knew wasn’t too far away from where they were. Why was he nervous? He couldn’t sense any magic from the mirror in front of them.

 

“It’s gone.” He told his brother, turning back to find that Saeyoung had returned to his side.

 

Saeyoung has frown on his face before he smiled a little mischievously at his twin, pinching Saeran’s sleeve between his fingers. “Hey...should we try to touch it?”

 

“I don’t know…” Saeran murmured.

 

“The Fae just said it was ‘interesting’, right? Maybe it’s just messing with us and it’s actually just a plain ol’ mirror someone stuck in the ground for some reason?”

 

“Maybe.” Saeran wanted to know why goosebumps were making the hair on the back of his neck stand. Something was watching them, but it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling. It was possibly Midhir, maybe.

 

“I’m gonna touch it.” Saeyoung decided and moved forward while reaching out to touch the green glass of the mirror.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa!!” A voice cried, and both men gasped in shock as arms wrapped around both of them from behind and yanked them backwards hard enough that they all tumbled to the ground. There was a scramble of limbs as everyone tried to adjust themselves before they found Emshii straddling Saeyoung and pinning both men to the ground with a hand on both of their chests. Emshii’s hair was wild with wind and fire, solar flares arching and whipping off of them as they panted. Saeran hadn’t even heard them approach, but clearly they had been running.

 

“Do _not_ do that!” They cried, their voice raised with enough of a fever pitch that both men instinctively froze and curled in a bit on themselves. It wasn’t often enough that Emshii panicked and acted that way.

 

“Sorry!” Saeyoung quickly apologized as Saeran’s eyes darted to the mirror. It still stood there just as innocuously as it had before. But now Saeran felt a tremble of anxiety wracking his bones. What _was_ it? “We won’t, okay?”

 

Emshii stared at them both, the starlight in their eyes burning into Saeran’s skin as worry radiated like heat from them. He saw a cat’s tail lashing and heard the whimper of a dog before Emshii sighed and relaxed, their head dropping as the tension left them. They climbed off of Saeyoung and stayed kneeling next to the two fallen men, breathing deeply to get their heart rate under control.

 

Saeran suddenly realized that he couldn’t hear any of the plants around him, nor any birds. It was dead silent with the exception of Emshii’s breathing. He wanted to leave.

 

“What the heck is that thing, Emshii?” Saeyoung asked as he sat up on his elbows. His eyes were just as drawn to the mirror as Saeran’s were.

 

“It’s…” Emshii glanced back at the mirror before turning away from it and standing. They held their hands out to the boys, and both men took it to assist them in standing. “Let’s head back. I’ll tell you along the way.”

 

Saeran heard a couple Fae cackling nearby as the three decided to leave. Saeran let out a curse at them that Emshii normally would raise an eyebrow at, but Emshii instead hissed an even worse one as they passed one of the Fae, swatting at it like an actual bug. Fire zipped out and singed the wing, making the Fae cry out and fly away quickly.

 

“Stupid Fae.” Emshii muttered. Saeran wished that he garnered enough respect from the Fae that he could swat at them like Emshii did. He would be that powerful one day, he decided.

 

They walked in silence until they approached the house where Emshii finally pulled to a stop and cupped a cheek on both of the men. “Let me just say this: I’m very glad that Midhir has taken it upon himself to always keep an eye on you whenever the Fae are around. That could’ve ended disastrously.” Saeran caught movement in the shadows and the blood red eyes of Midhir as the cat prowled back the way they came, licking its chops menacingly.

 

“We’re sorry for worrying you.” He told his Sun, cupping their hand to his cheek and leaning a bit into it. Their always-warm hands heated his cheek and filled his body with warmth, making his chest flutter with the adoration he held for them. He wanted a hug.

 

“The Fae said they wanted to show us something cool.” Saeyoung added before frowning. “The mirror looked innocent enough.”

 

Emshii allowed Saeran a moment longer to soak up their warmth before their hands dropped to their hips and raised a skeptical eyebrow. “And once again you have fallen for another trick from those pesky creatures. This one was one I almost didn’t arrive in time to save you from! Did you make them angry again to do such a thing?”

 

“What?” Saeyoung yelped. “No!”

 

“We didn’t!” Saeran agreed hurriedly. “I was being polite to them the entire time!”

 

“Then they were just acting up again.” Emshii decided, irritated. Another solar flare whipped off of them.

 

“What was it?” Saeyoung asked again.

 

“It doesn’t really have a name. In fact, the only reason I know of it is because I’ve run into it before in the past. And one of the people who called me begged me to help them with it.” Emshii leaned against the wall of the house as they crossed their arms over their chest. “I believe it targets twins. Or, at least, two people who share similar features. That was the case for one of my jobs. I was summoned by a desperate brother who had lost his sister to the mirror.”

 

Saeyoung and Saeran was silent with shock before Saeran quietly asked, “Lost?”

 

“It’s a portal to a parallel dimension. Nothing too sinister, but a terribly difficult curse to break.” Emshii explained. “From what the brother told me, he and his sister found the mirror in the forest and when they both touched it, his sister was sucked through and stuck on the other side of it. Everything on the other side of the mirror as exactly what it sounded like - a mirror copy of their world. The only difference was that they had become each other’s reflections. They were both stuck in a world without each other.”

 

Saeran felt the blood drain from his face as automatically he looked towards his brother. Saeyoung’s jaw clenched as he looked down, his fist curling. Saeran couldn’t imagine living in a world without Saeyoung by his side.

 

“I…didn’t know those existed.” He whispered.

 

“There are still many things you don’t know about the world.” Emshii chided. Saeran felt a little sick. “...I did manage to help them.” Emshii continued gently, attempting to soothe their nerves. “But I’m glad I did not have to attempt it with you two.” They stepped forward and reached upwards to tenderly cup the back of their heads and bring them down to lean on Emshii’s shoulders. The brothers both pulled their Sun into their arms, reveling in the warm and light the witch provided. The trees and grass sang a soothing melody to calm them as the wind blew.

 

“Sorry.” Saeyoung muttered. “We’ll be more careful.”

 

“Oh, my Earth and my Moon.” Emshii breathed, stroking their hair a bit with relief coating their words like a hot mist. “I’m very glad I didn’t lose you.” They pulled away and Saeran reluctantly released them as the brothers straightened. Emshii gave them a small, crooked smile. “Another lesson learned, I suppose. How many times, though,” they flicked Saeyoung in the forehead, making the man yelp, “are you going to fall for those tricks? At least we won’t have to deal with your smelly foot again.” They shook their head in exasperation and then pointed to the house. “Go on, then. Both of you need to wash up before we head out to dinner. It’s almost time for us to meet with V and Rika.” With that said, Emshii walked past them and back the way they all had come, following after Midhir.

 

Both brothers watched their Star go until they disappeared. Saeran almost felt like crying. Once again they had been saved by Emshii. The warmth and protection he felt from them...it reminded him of long nights spent studying together in the garden curled up and reading. Emshii’s arms wrapped around him felt like the world could fall to pieces and they would still stay standing. He wanted nothing more than the world for Emshii because they deserved it. He just wished that he knew how to repay them for all of the kindness he and his brother had been given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, points to anyone who gets the reference)


	4. Emshii

There was something that fascinated you about living in the city. You were very used to looking at the world through all of your senses - including your Sight. Because of this you picked up on many things that others around you would miss...or not be able to see at all. Being in an urban landscape was a completely different experience from anything else. You -being the green witch that you were- didn’t often deal with urban magic. You preferred not to and it was something that you weren’t an expert at. However, seeing urban magic at work was just as wondrous as any other type of magic.

 

A prime example was right in front of you while you were waiting for the underground train with Saeyoung and Saeran. The crowd milled around you getting on and off of their respective vehicles, but none of them took notice to anything around them. Their focus was on their phones, or on the electronic signs, or on the people they were travelling with. Even Saeyoung and Saeran were looking through their cell phones at whatever they could be doing. You didn’t doubt they were still troubled by the incident earlier. You would leave them to their thoughts for a little while.

 

Your eyes, instead, were focused on the mist that hung in the air and coating everything. Electricity was sparkling at a low voltage everywhere, and it attracted strange creatures. Spindly Fae that looked like grotesque spiders crawled their way through the crowd avoiding any human touch or stretching over them. They hovered around the screens like moths, but their eyes and jaws were much uglier than that. You could see them nipping at the mist in the air and saw the electricity that entered their systems because of it. You knew not to stare at them because you didn’t want to attract their attentions. You and your boys were protected and couldn’t be touched by them, but the less they noticed you the better. Besides, they unnerved you.

 

Human-shaped magical creatures also wandered the subway tunnels. Vampires -not quite like the ones that modern myths liked to talk about, but something similar- would patrol and feed off of high emotions. You had seen more than one person have a breakdown because of it. In the past, an energy vampire had been the cause for a person jumping in front of a car right before your eyes.

 

Fae in the shape of pigeons and spiders occasionally slipped into the subway, but they tended to be crushed or shooed off. You liked to speak with them when you could, but now it was far too crowded. Besides, you rather liked the bustling silence. When you had travelled to new cities that you were foreign to, those Fae were the best to ask about the area. They knew everything and everyone. In exchange for an offering you could learn all kinds of things.

 

There were also creatures that met your eyes as they passed by you. Both of you would be filled with the knowledge that this was another person with magic, although you couldn’t tell if they were a witch or not. A single touch would tell you, but it was not something you wished to partake in. Their energy brushing yours in passing was enough, leaving a signature in your veins that suggested meetings. You didn’t acknowledge them other than a smile and they would pass on their way.

 

You turned your head back around as your train arrived and the twins put their phones aside. You glanced at them to see if they had noticed anything. Saeyoung had a frown on his face as he searched around for a seat for you all. It was too crowded for any of you to sit down. You saw Saeran look back through the windows, eyes locked onto one of the grotesque static-eaters with a nervous look on his face. His hand gripped the pole of the subway tightly as Saeyoung mumbled something to himself. You laid your hand over Saeran’s as the subway began to move and pushed soothing heat into his body. His eyes found yours and gave you a baffled look, eyes darting back to the window and then to yours again. You gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand. There was a good and bad side to being able to See, after all.

* * *

* * *

You were nervous for a new reason now as the three of you were led to the table where V sat waiting. The restaurant you were in was certainly lovelier and _pricier_ than what you had expected when V said he knew a “cute and cheap” place for all of you to share a dinner together. When you had sat down and looked at the menu, you nearly choked. You would only be able to cover your own tab even though you had promised to cover everyone. You didn’t like living in the city, you sighed.

 

“V! It’s good to see you!” Saeyoung greeted as he pulled his own menu to him. “You don’t come onto the chatroom enough!”

 

“Hello to all of you. Thank you for coming to meet me. It’s good to see you again.” V greeted with a smile. He must have noticed your look because he laughed and reached over to gently lower your menu. “Emshii, please. Don’t worry about the cost.”

 

“V, I really can’t keep asking you to do this for me…” You said softly and with desperation.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind, honest.”

 

He sounded so sincere and that just made it worse. “Your hair has gotten long.” You said instead, reluctantly giving up the lost cause. You were all already there and it was too late to take it back now without being rude. Humans could be so exhausting.

 

“Oh.” V touched his hair. It had grown out enough that it hung a bit under his ears. It looked a little more disorderly compared to the V you had seen at the Christmas party.

 

“Yeah, it’s really long! Don’t tell me I have to change your emojis too. I already have to completely redo Yoosung’s since he dyed his hair.” Saeyoung bemoaned.

 

V laughed again. “I suppose it has become kind of long. But it’s not as bad as yours or Chamsae’s.” He shot an amused look between the twins and their messy curls. Their hair almost completely covered their ears and they often had to brush their fringe from their eyes. Saeran tugged at his own fringe thoughtfully.

 

“It _has_ gotten long…” He murmured. He dropped his hand. “I think I’ll get it cut soon. But…”

 

“Weren’t you considering a new hairstyle?” Saeyoung asked.

 

“Really?” You asked, a little excited at the prospect. “I think you’d be cute with a new hairstyle!”

 

Saeran flustered, glancing shyly down at his napkin as he messed with it. “Ah…”

 

“Can I see what you’re thinking of?”

 

“No.” He decided, blushing some. Pink magnolias twirled to life across his neck and chest before curling in on themselves shyly. Saeyoung snickered beside you at the sight.

 

The four of you fell into a lull of silence as you looked over the menus for what you would decide. You purposely avoided looking at the prices and told yourself that it was okay to indulge once in a while. You still remember the days you had been relatively self-sufficent. You were determined to get more work in your area and branch out. Maybe Saeyoung could put up an advertisement for you somewhere…? Wait, advertisements took money too…

 

The waiter came back and asked for your orders and it surprised you when V went ahead with ordering without hesitation. You followed his lead and waited until the waiter was gone before asking, “V, is Rika not coming?”

 

V startled a bit and the glow from his skin dimmed a bit. You blinked at the sight. “Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you. No, unfortunately she couldn’t. She’s, ah, not feeling well.”

 

His aura didn’t speak of any lies he could’ve been hiding, but the dimming of his light worried you. The last time you had seen V he had been glowing quite spectacularly. Now, though, it was like his wattage had lowered. You sensed something was wrong, but you weren’t sure what to do to help without prying.

 

“Is she okay?” Saeran asked, worried.

 

“Yes, it happens sometimes. I’m sure she’ll recover soon.” He smiled a bit sadly, but the sadness was gone before you could blink. “I’m sorry that she had to miss this considering you personally asked to meet with us, Emshii. It’s not often you actually call upon us. What’s the occasion?”

 

“You wanted the dinner date?” Saeyoung asked, surprised. Then he giggled a bit as he leaned forward with mischievous eyes twinkling like white dwarf stars as he stage-whispered behind his hand, “Good job, Emshii! Get all of the money out of V that you can~!”

 

“Hyung!” Saeran kicked his brother, glaring at him as you only sighed again and dropped your face into your hands. You didn’t want to think about it.

 

“What?” Saeyoung pouted, pooching his lips as he leaned back in his chair. “We’re poor! It’s not like we don’t all know it!”

 

“There’s no need to call attention to it.” V gently chided, eyes darting to you as he noticed your despair. “It’s only temporary accommodations.”

 

You would rather not discuss this. At some point in the near future you would have to leave the country to call upon some favors that you had so you could secure some land and start rebuilding from the ground up. As it was, though, you needed to save up enough money for the travel and rest assured that Saeyoung and Saeran would be fine alone at least for a while.

 

“Are you okay though, V?” You asked in an effort to change the topic and maybe do a bit of prying of your own. “You seem...a little sad.”

 

“Do I?” V asked.

 

“You’re less bright.” Saeran pointed out.

 

“Your halo of light is shrinking!” Saeyoung agreed.

 

V laughed a bit at that. “You always talk about me as if I’m covered in light.”

 

“That’s because you are~” Saeyoung sang. “You’re like an angel filled with heavenly light!”

 

“I’m hardly an angel.”

 

“Aren’t you, though? You’ve done so much for us.” Saeran said.

 

“Then shouldn’t you be calling Emshii an angel?” V asked, shooting you a smile.

 

“Emshii is our sun. Nothing can compare to their light!” Saeyoung brushed his hand across your arm and left a blazing galaxy of stars dotting your skin like freckles.

 

“I agree. Emshii is quite the star.”

 

You didn’t like that V had managed to dance away from the subject, but you were rather impressed at his ability to do so. Part of you wanted to insist on the fact that he seemed sad. There had to be a reason to him looking weaker than the man you had met. Did it have something to do with Rika’s darkening shadows? Or was it just because he was worried about Rika’s sickness? You wanted to know. Maybe you should do a reading about it.

 

That actually reminded you of the entire reason you had been looking forward to coming out. “I called you out here for a reason, V. Because I think I do want to join the RFA.”

 

Saeyoung gasped with delight at the sudden news while Saeran’s head whipped towards you and V blinked in surprise. “Really??” Saeyoung cried. “Yahoo!! I claim being the one to have converted them!!”

 

“I’m sure you had a great deal of influence.” V agreed. “But...Emshii, I didn’t realize you had changed your mind. Of course we would love to have you.”

 

You smiled at his pleasure. Maybe now you could start finally repaying some of his kindness. “Thank you.”

 

“Does this mean I have to join too?” Saeran asked.

 

“No, of course not.” V said even as Saeyoung blurted out, “Yes.” V gave the other twin a mildly exasperated look before turning back to Saeran, “It’s still your own decision.”

 

“He’s right.” You agreed.

 

“No, come on~! Chamsae, you should join! You’ll make a lot of friends! Maybe you can help me mess with Jaehee and Yoosung!”

 

“That’s not really what the chatroom is for…” V said with a small chuckle.

 

Saeran didn’t respond for a bit as he thought. You were tempted to encourage him again to make his own decision, but you saw the moment he had decided. “I guess...maybe...it won’t be too bad…?”

 

“Yes!” Saeyoung pumped a fist.

 

“Really?” You touched his shoulder, shocked. “You don’t have to-”

 

“Maybe Hyung is right.” Saeran sighed. He seemed reluctant even as he powered through with his decision. He didn’t clarify on what he meant by that statement. Was he talking about the friends? Or one of the countless other ways that Saeyoung had tried to convince you both to join? You didn’t know. You doubted that Saeran joined for the same reason as you, though.

 

“Well then, as one of the official leaders of the RFA I welcome you.” V brightened considerably at that. His glow still wasn’t back to normal, but now he seemed cheered up. You supposed that you could at least count that towards an accomplishment for the day. You thought you were going to be quite busy in the coming days. You were eager to chat with the RFA members again.

* * *

* * *

The air was smokey and cloyingly thick with a frankincense-scented incense stick burning in the corner on the altar. You, Saeran, and Saeyoung sat kneeling together with the energy of the three of you warping the very atmosphere of the room. When you closed your eyes, grass billowed out from where Saeran sat and vines climbed the walls, budding with red-violet colored flowers. Dark matter coated the ceiling and dripped to the floor, leaving patches of void in the grass that bubbled and popped forming stars. The stars twirled around the room slowly, orbiting the three of you and heating the room to a level that was nearly uncomfortable. Occasionally one would compress in on itself and explode in a supernova that filled your lungs and caused you to exhale stardust. A single bright sun and a few moons hovered nearby.

 

You opened your eyes again as the three of you breathed in tandem as if the very space around you was guiding you. It made you smile feeling the harmony that had come from the boys finally being able to control their magic. Unlike your old house you no longer had a study that was devoted to your magical tools and where you stored your stuff. Now it all shared your bedroom. It was stunning to see what the three of you could create together when you gathered and performed magic. Three was a powerful number.

 

The three of you inhaled and then exhaled before you stood up and approached Saeyoung. The room was dark with only a few candles around the room providing light, but your physical eyes didn’t need to see with the light of the sun hovering and emitting enough energy to allow all of you to sense what was around you. You stood before Saeyoung and gently cupped the back of his neck and brushed your fingers along the chain of his necklace where his chakra stone hung with the single fox charm you had bought him for his birthday. Fire blazed a trail following the path of your finger as you touched the stone and caused it to illuminate, activating the seven different colored orbs on the pendant. Saeyoung’s breath hitched as his chakras activated and his energy pulsed even brighter, sending numerous stars and planets wildly spinning in the air.

 

Saeran let out a tiny noise that you decided not to acknowledge because you knew it would only embarrass him. You already understood what he was feeling. Saeyoung had been opened before you both, willingly revealing himself. The sheer amount of trust was enough to overwhelm anyone.

 

Saeyoung kept his eyes closed as your hand moved back up to cup the back of his head. You could sense more than you could feel his heart beating. It was calm even as his energy raced like magma through his being. Your other hand came around to support his shoulders as you lowered him down to lay down. Saeran moved and adjust Saeyoung’s feet until he lay flat on his back. The absolute trust he held for you was nearly overwhelming. His skin glowed like a red giant, pulsing with his heart beat. You tasted plasma on your tongue and drank it in as you pushed his hair from his face.

 

“How are you feeling, Saeyoung?” You asked quietly. He shivered at his true name on your tongue. Here in the safety of your room with a closed circle around you all no magical being would be able to hear their secrets. It was only the three of you tonight.

 

It only made it all the more powerful when Saeyoung’s eyes opened and he whimpered your true name as well. Your breath hitched in your chest as your heart stuttered and restarted, zipping energy from your core to your fingers and toes. Your radiance nearly blinded even you as you glowed from pleasure and then died it down. He had a small, cheeky grin on his face now as his golden eyes glowed unnaturally bright with his own energy. He was a supernova contained in a single being. You adored him.

 

“I feel…” Saeyoung attempted to explain but found himself falling short. Sensations washed over you as the atmosphere vibrated with his emotions. You felt like he didn’t even need to speak. You understood.

 

“Saeran?” You called, and Saeran hiccupped a little bit at his own name. He crawled up to the other side of his brother and joined you. You were careful not to touch him out of fear of burning him. “Can you see?”

 

“Yes.” Saeran responded, eyes skating up the center of his brother’s bare stomach to his chest, throat, and finally head. “His third eye chakra is weak.”

 

“Yet his sacral chakra is just fine~” You teased. “Saeyoung, have you been _indulging_ in earthly pleasures?”

 

“Huh-What?! No!” He cried.

 

“Guilty.” Saeran teased as well. Saeyoung’s cheeks reddened even more and he opened his mouth to deny it when Saeran pressed a thumb to his brother’s forehead and throat and shushed him. The words caught and stayed trapped in his throat unvoiced, which made Saeran’s lips twist into a smug smile that made him look more like Saeyoung. Saeyoung glared at his brother while you laughed with delight. Saeran was coming along beautifully.

 

“Go on.” You prompted him, sitting back onto your bottom as you decided to watch the man work. Flowers bloomed along Saeran’s spine as he gave you an appreciative smile at the vote of confidence and removed his thumb from Saeyoung’s throat to focus solely on Saeyoung’s third eye chakra. He nodded with determination.

 

“I’m against this. I thought you were doing it.” Saeyoung grumbled even though he didn’t actually fight back. “This is going to hurt, isn’t it?”

 

“Mildly uncomfortable.” You agreed cheerfully. You leaned forward on your elbows and cupped your chin as you grinned a little deviously. “It’s time for you to open your eye.”

 

“You’re an easy target for the Fae, hyung.” Saeran agreed.

 

“But don’t worry. You’ll be fine.”

 

“Get ready to see some weird shit.”

 

Saeyoung only let out a shocked gasp at Saeran’s mouth before his brother began and the grass around all of you shot upwards forming bushes and blowing wildly while you laughed and laughed with glee, giddy from the magic in the air and overwhelmed with pride for your apprentices.


	5. Saeyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've forgotten how fun and chaotic writing chatrooms can be.
> 
> (Sorry about certain emojis. I couldn't find all of them with no background.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **[You have entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Oho! The first one here!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** It’s out of my character to be so on time.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** How could you guys make me go ooc?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** What should I do while I wait~?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Maybe spill some dark secrets?!
> 
>  
> 
> **[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Huh?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Dark secrets?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** lol gud to see your new cute blond emojis
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Yeah, thanks for them!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** But....
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You don’t know any dark secrets of ours, do you?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Of course I do.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Really???
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Tell me!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Yoosung boy is looking to pry into the dark secrets of the RFA?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Don’t call me Yoosung boy;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I’m barely a year younger than you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I’m not...really interested in dark secrets.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** lololol so that means you wanna know
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Well…
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I’m kinda curious…
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I can sell you the book.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Book?!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** That’s right!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** A book that will blow your mind!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Tantalizing!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Sneaky!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Tasty!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Tasty?;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Illegal!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** ILLEGAL?!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** BOOK OF SECRETS!
> 
>  
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Only for 10 easy payments of 200,000 won!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I see Kumiho is advertising strange things again...
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Jaehee... T^T
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** He says he has dark secrets about us…
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I’m sure he’s joking;;
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Lololol wouldn’t you like to know?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I see many things that you guys don’t~
> 
>  
> 
> **[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Yo yo Mr. Han!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Hello.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Kumiho. Are you trying to take advantage of Yoosung while V is not here?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Listen
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I’m just a man trying to provide for his family~
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** By selling supposed secrets?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Nobody would buy that anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Especially since they’re supposedly our own secrets.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** All the more reason to buy it!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Think of the secrets about Zen you could know
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It certainly does sound illegal.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Can we please pretend this isn’t happening?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I agree. Please let us change the subject.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Kumiho, I’m curious as to how you have acquired these secrets.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I assure you that any company secrets will prompt a meeting with my lawyers.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** **NOOO**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I’m poor anyway T-T
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I am too T-T
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** so why do you think I can afford that book?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** …
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Has anyone heard why we were called to the chatroom?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** V told me he and Rika have an announcement to make.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Rika said that we have new members!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Are they your brother and housemate, Kumiho?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Ya
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** My family is finally joining the RFA!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Congratulations
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** It was really cool meeting them!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** They’re awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I’m curious as to why they have changed their minds.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** They did not seem interested the last I saw them.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** That’s a good question actually
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You don’t know why?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I figured they’d say here.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Also I got caught up in something after the announcement.
> 
>  
> 
> **[ZEN has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Welcome Zen.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Hi Zen!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Wassup Zen
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Hey everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Except the trust fund kid.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : As crass as ever.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Huh? But what’s that?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Emshii’s joining us??
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** That’s great!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I convinced them.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Do you know Emshii, Zen?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah, I knew her from a couple of years back.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Them.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You know Chamsae as well?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** No, just Emshii.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** It’ll be good to have a witch with us!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Especially one as fantastic as her!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** omg…
> 
>  
> 
> **[Chamsae has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
> **[♡Emshii♡ has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Emshii!!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Emshii! Chamsae!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Welcome to the chatroom!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Welcome, Emshii, Chamsae.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Wow!! You’re both already in the chatroom?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Lol of course I set them both up right away
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Hello again, everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : At least someone knows how to give a proper greeting around here.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Shut up already
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★** : Please don’t fight in front of the new members;;
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Why does my name have hearts next to it?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Because I love you~~~
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** How...straightforward.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Dude, what?? What’s going on between you two?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : also Yoosung already claimed the stars.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** ^^;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Chamsae, you won’t say hi?
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Where’s my cute baby brother~?
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae** : …
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae** : Hello.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Hi!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Thank you for joining our organization.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Thank you for having us.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** We’re happy to have you. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Kumiho, you’ve done a wonderful job with this chatroom!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** I like how the background reflects the time of day.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** It’s amazing how much you’ve taught yourself. Very impressive!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** COMPLIMENTS!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I’ll make both of your emojis later
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** That’s okay. I don’t think they would suit me, if I’m honest.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** They suit you better than the trust fund kid!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** You’re much cuter.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Quit flirting
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Weren’t you literally _just_ flirting with her?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** **Them.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** Them.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** What are you talking about?
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** It’s fine, boys. It doesn’t bother me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae** : It’s not right…
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I’m fine with being referred to as whatever. Besides, it’s more complicated in Korean.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I appreciate the thought, though!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** Okay...
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** What do you mean?
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, please. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Aaaaaarrrgggh
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgghhh
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** AAARRGGHH
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:**...
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Calm down, Kumiho!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** I’m surprised you didn’t put a flower next to my name, hyung.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Ohhh!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** That’s a good idea!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Should I do it?
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** No, it’s fine.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** lol there’d be way too many symbols in here then
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It’s already time for the meeting. Where are Rika and V?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It’s still a little early, Mr. Han.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Hm. I suppose. But the time is almost here.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Stop being so impatient, then.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** They’ll show up.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Technically V has already greeted us.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** Is Rika feeling better, then?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Was Rika sick?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Ya last we heard she was
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Oh no!! I should call her!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Relax. She’s supposed to be here soon.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** V did tell me that Rika was not up to seeing anyone when I went to visit them.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I hope she’s okay.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** While we’re waiting…
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Emshii, can I come to visit sometime? You said I could see your new house.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Oh, yes of course! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Wait Zen, you said you knew Emshii before?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Ya how do u know them?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** You don’t already know?
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** Emshii wouldn’t tell us.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Zen had said it was personal, so I didn’t say anything.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** I appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s a little weird to see you use my stage name.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** In truth, Emshii just helped me out when I was struggling to start my career.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** In a roundabout way, she’s the reason I’m even in the RFA
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** considering I met Rika and V through my acting.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** You did it all on your own, Zen. It was your own power that got you to where you are today.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** You’re being modest. I only had the confidence because of you.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** I owe you a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** A debt that does not need to be paid :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** But Zen…
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** If I recall, your career in acting started around the age of seventeen
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Just how old were you when you met Zen, Emshii? You look quite young.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Thank you for the compliment! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** And it wasn’t that long ago, haha!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** lolol super fan Jaehee!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** She knows all of the facts about Zen!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I’m just a fan with a good memory is all.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s still a little embarrassing to know I have a fan here in the RFA lol
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I would like to watch some of your shows as well, honestly.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** You’ve always had such a fantastic voice!.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Jaehee, do you have any copies I can borrow?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** **I will gladly show you some of my DVDs, Emshii. ^^**
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Wonderful!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It appears you finally have someone to...what’s the word?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** ‘Fangirl’ with?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I just got goosebumps…!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Lol Jumin hearing you say that
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** ;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **[Rika has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
> **[V has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** There you two are!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Hi Rika! Hi V!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Right on time.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Hello!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** V! Rika! We were just talking about fangirling!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Can I fangirl over you, V?!
> 
>  
> 
> **V:** Thank you for the warm greetings, everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** Hi everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> **V:**
> 
>  
> 
> **V:** I don’t think there’s anything to fangirl over…
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** I see that everyone is here!
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** It’s so nice to see the chatroom so full. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** We don’t usually see everyone in one place.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Usually it’s used as a storage for Zen’s selfies.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s better than all of your cat pictures!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** oh wait that’s right;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Zen u can’t come over if you’re allergic to cats.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Huh?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** lolol Kumiho are you seriously going to keep him away just because of hating cats?
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** We have a cat.
> 
>  
> 
> **V:** Do you really? I’ve never seen it before.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** We rarely do either.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Where does the cat go, then?
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** Jumin, you should schedule a playdate with the cats!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** !!!! A playdate with Elly?!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I’M SO JEALOUS!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Invite me too Jumin!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han: No. Never.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** If the stipulations involve bringing Kumiho, then I’m afraid I must say no to a meeting between Elizabeth the 3rd and your cat, Emshii.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** ^^;;; It’s fine.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I don’t think Midhir would be interested either way. He’s kind of a loner.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** UGH All this talk about cats--
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh, you were just talking about Midhir?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Midhir doesn’t bother me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** You’ve met him?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Not personally, no. But my allergies didn’t act up when I last visited the house.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Maybe he’s one of those hypoallergenic cats?
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Something like that :)
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Well…
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** He’s a witch’s cat, so I’m not surprised.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That is the second time you’ve called Emshii a witch.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Do you have something against her?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** What? No she’s actually a witch, dude.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** Is this what we should be talking about now?
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I suppose it’s better to come out now rather than later.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You mean to say that you’re actually a witch?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Hm, does that mean you perform black magic?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Um….
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I don’t believe that magic is inherently “black” or “white”, “light” or “dark”, but rather how it is used and the morals of the person or creature performing the magic define the positive or negative of the magic.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Interesting. It sounds like you have some idea about magic.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Does that mean you do as well?
> 
>  
> 
> **V:** Um...I apologize for interrupting.
> 
>  
> 
> **V:** But we actually came here to actually introduce the newest members to the RFA…
> 
>  
> 
> **V:** Even though it appears Kumiho beat us to it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yes, of course.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Emshii, if you are feeling up to it I wouldn’t mind continuing this talk at another date.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Sure! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** This is what we get for arriving so late haha
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** The chatroom likes to go in some strange directions when talking.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** It doesn’t matter! We’ve already introduced them to everyone anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> **V:** I’m glad you all have gotten a chance to talk.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I am too ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I now have three potential dates already to meet with some of the RFA members. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Emshii, let me know when we can schedule for me to visit.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I’ll call you. And you as well, Jaehee, Jumin!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You may have to work around my schedule.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** And it may not be soon…
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I’ve got time -uo
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** lololol Emshii what is that?
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** A winking face?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Like this!  >uO
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Oh, I see.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I’m still not very good with this texting stuff;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s fine! Trust fund kid is just as bad.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I at least know my emojis.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Although I don’t have a need to type them since I can easily just press a button.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** You should consider letting hyung give you emojis, Emshii.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I still don’t think they’ll suit me.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I can’t wait to see yours, Chamsae!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** They’re gonna be super cute just like my brother~
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** …
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Chamsae, welcome to what we’ve had to deal with.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** It’s a little gross hearing you talk about your brother like that.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** ur just jealous
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** He loves you very much.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** ...I know.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **V:** We do often hear updates about you.
> 
>  
> 
> **V:** It’s a bit cute to hear.
> 
>  
> 
> **V:**
> 
>  
> 
> **V:** It’s good to hear you’re in good health.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** But Rika, that reminds me!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Emshii said you weren’t feeling good? :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** Oh, right.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** Emshii, let me apologize for not being able to make it to dinner.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** I’m sorry I had to miss it :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Emshii:** It’s okay. You can’t help being sick.
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** But I missed the chance to greet you as one of the heads of the RFA!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You can just tell her now!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Right~?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Emshii isn’t the type to hold that against you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** You seem to know Emshii well.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Yeah yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Why do I feel like I’m constantly getting the 3rd degree from you two?;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Kumiho’s being jealous~
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Like two children hoarding their toys...
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** They’re both a little spoiled~
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** We’re not.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I’m just a bit cute and foxy~~
> 
>  
> 
> **You:**
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** A green-eyed fox…
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** Emshii...Chamsae…
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** Thank you for joining the RFA!
> 
>  
> 
> **Rika:** And welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chamsae:** Thank you very much.
> 
>  
> 
> **♡Emshii♡:** I have a feeling this will be very exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me at my tumblr! tsukithewolf.tumblr.com


	6. Saeran

Saeran’s feet were bare on the rocky soil as he made his way down a path towards the trees of the forest. His head was tilted back as he stared at the sky, eyes following a single dot that soared not far above him. The sun was blazing, but it didn’t hurt his eyes even when his gaze followed the dot across the path of the sun. He couldn’t determine what color the sun actually was as it kept changing on him. He couldn’t bring himself to focus on it long enough, though, to see what colors it was taking on.

 

The sparrow above him -because he knew it was a sparrow even without being able to see it properly- kept flying ahead of him. His arms ached with the fatigue of flapping his wings so much even though he had yet to move his arms. Even though he knew he was watching the sparrow, a part of him _was_ the sparrow. He couldn’t even keep track of his body as his eyes transferred and suddenly he was the one soaring above the ground far below.

 

He was aware of Saeran following after him. In fact, he had quite a number of things he wanted the boy to see. That was why he swooped ahead, busy as he gathered his nest and attempted to build it. He darted back and forth from the trees to the nest in some unknown location picking up bits of plants and sticks and ribbons and strings that caught his eyes. Even flower petals, herbs, and berries fell victim to his steady determination. He wanted to rebuild his home for his family.

 

But he was a tiny bird, and his nest needed much time for him to gather everything that he needed to make a proper nest. On top of that, he needed to actually build the nest, not just gather the supplies. Saeran worried that maybe it wouldn’t be enough for just him to work on it. He was so small and powerless…

 

The sparrow trilled loudly and fluffed itself up with a shake of its head, glaring down at Saeran when the man stopped amongst the trees to fear for his abilities. Saeran’s eyes snapped back to the bird. It hopped around on the branch above him in annoyance before it dive-bombed at him. Saeran yelped and ducked out of the way but felt no real fear of the creature. It didn’t seem particularly angry as it took the sky again. Saeran reluctantly continued to follow it.

 

The forest fell away, and the rocky dirt path turned to hard stone beneath his feet. He could feel himself stepping on painful stones that made him wince. The sharp rocks cut into his feet as the road before him inclined sharply. He didn’t want to keep going even though the sparrow flew ahead.

 

“Don’t be afraid, Saeran.” Emshii said to him, standing just a few feet away and holding their hand out to him. Saeran eagerly reached for the hand as his heart lifted and his feet left the painful rocks to return to smooth stone. Emshii smiled as the two of them continued up the steep path. They didn’t let go of his hand.

 

Saeran could sense other creatures nearby, but he found that he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sparrow or from Emshii’s radiant self. Between the two of them being distracting, the other creatures no longer had any meaning to them. The only thing that mattered was the warmth of his Sun’s palm guiding him when he felt very lost. He never felt alone, though.

 

“Emshii…” Saeran murmured and found himself feeling so small and frail again. How tall Emshii was to him even though a part of him was aware that they were actually supposed to be shorter. “Emshii, I’m worried.”

 

Emshii released Saeran’s hand and smiled at him so gently that Saeran’s heart ached. He loved them so much. “My Earth,” Emshii whispered as their hands cupped his face and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to his forehead, “have faith in yourself. You have become so strong. Take heart.”

 

“Everything has changed.” He whimpered back, hands coming to grab the too-warm hands holding him. “I don’t like it.”

 

“Then do something about it.” Emshii laughed and pulled away. They turned back around and continued to climb. Saeran followed them for a long time, not complaining even as the road became so steep that he had to fall to his hands and knees to keep climbing. Still, though, he did not stop because before him Emshii continued to walk confidently.

 

The sparrow came back then, and Saeran’s eyes darted from Emshii’s back to the way the bird proudly displayed itself. It had accomplished something while it was gone. Had it found Saeyoung, perhaps? Saeran was surprised that he had not thought to wonder where his brother was before then.

 

He turned back to Emshii and froze when he saw they were gone. In the absence of their light, darkness had crept in and shadows covered the walls and corners. He could see something moving through the darkness and he became frightened. Where had they gone? What were these shadows? He didn’t like it.

 

“Emshii?” He called desperately. “Emshii!!”

 

“It’s okay, my Earth.” Emshii’s voice whispered from the darkness. “Don’t be frightened. You’re not alone even if I’m not there.”

 

“I don’t want you to go!” He cried, scrambling to follow Emshii’s voice into the darkness. But the path had disappeared before him and all there was left was a cliff overlooking a black ocean. Saeran shivered hard at the cold wind coming off of the water. The sound of the garden screaming and the crackling of burning wood and flora drifted in on the breeze. Saeran forgot about Emshii as he stared at the water and Saeyoung standing next to him. Without even hearing his brother’s words, Saeran knew that he wanted to jump.

 

“Don’t do it.” He begged, grabbing Saeyoung’s wrist. Saeyoung didn’t acknowledge him. “Hyung, just forget it. Let’s go back home. Please.”

 

Saeyoung turned his head to look at Saeran, and suddenly he wasn’t looking at his adult brother. Saeyoung was the scared child from their childhood, eye swollen and cut from when he had defended Saeran from a punch his mother had thrown at him. His shoulders shook as he gritted his teeth with determination even though he had no idea how to move forward from there. His eyes blazed with the light of a thousand galaxies and he smelled of soot and wildfire and alcohol.

 

“Why shouldn’t I? Why did they get to hurt us, but we can do nothing?” Saeyoung demanded, yanking his arm from Saeran’s hold. Saeran cringed back, pulling his tiny frail wrist to his chest. His clothes hung loosely on him and his legs were too weak to keep him standing. He fell to his knees as Saeyoung continued, swiping his arm out towards the dark ocean and darker sky, “I’m tired of it!”

 

Something shifted nervously in the tall grass behind Saeran. The fox in front of him growled with ferocity, and Saeran was too scared to try to go for Saeyoung again. He was powerless as his brother turned with a trembling body and dropped off of the edge of the cliff.

 

Saeran’s eyes opened to the dark ceiling of his bedroom. His hands were tight against his blanket to the point of aching as he sat up and allowed the cloth to pool around his waist. His hand came to his forehead, frowning as his dream replayed in his head. He couldn’t really understand what he was so worried about, though, as the dream began to weave and slip away from his mind like silk between his fingers. He could recall certain things, but others disappeared into the ether of his subconscious. He sighed as he pulled himself from his bed and decided to go relieve himself since he was already awake.

 

What was the dream he’d had? If he had seen the sparrow and the fox again, did that mean the dream had significance? He didn’t know for sure. He wasn’t the type of person to have any type of prophetic dreams. Most of his dreams were haphazard assortments of silly things that he never remembered much of in the morning. At least this one didn’t involve mint-colored drinks that tasted like poison and disappearing cats that made him think of the Cheshire Cat.

 

Saeran exited the bathroom to notice that there was a light shining from downstairs. It gave him pause. It must be the middle of the night and he was certain that Emshii and Saeyoung had already gone to bed. Who was up this late?

 

He travelled down the stairs and came to a stop midway down when he spotted Emshii sitting on the couch. The television was on showing one of the DVDs of Zen’s musicals playing. From the light of the television Saeran could just make out another figure on the couch and the dark shadow that was Midhir. Midhir’s red eyes fell on Saeran, his long tail flipping over from one side of the couch to rest on Emshii’s shoulder. He curled his paws under his chest as Emshii turned their head to spot Saeran.

 

They smiled a little at him, pressing a finger to their mouth before motioning him over. Saeran -never one to resist their prompting- quickly descended the stairs to walk over to the couch. Their smile turned a little rueful as they paused the musical and murmured to him, “Did you have a nightmare as well?”

 

Saeran’s eyes fell to where Saeyoung was sleeping on Emshii’s lap. He was curled in on himself with his body far too large to fit in the tiny space left on their cheap couch for him to lay down. His eyebrows were scrunched, and with the artificial light of the television screen casting sharp shadows across everything Saeran could still see the sleepless bruises that had been gradually darkening under his twin brother’s eyes. Saeran had thought they were because of long nights spent on his computer, but now he wondered if maybe there was something else involved.

 

Emshii’s hand gently stroked and played with Saeyoung’s hair while small planets, stars, and moons twirled around their hand and his head. It was reminiscent of many nights when they were younger and some part of Saeran was soothed to see how carefully Emshii still touched and cared for them both.

 

“No…” Saeran answered, keeping his voice low as well so as to not wake his brother as he took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Emshii. “Just a strange dream. Nothing scary, I think.”

 

“That’s good. I’m beginning to worry for Kumiho and I hope I won’t have to worry for you too.” Emshii yawned and tilted their head to rest it against Saeran’s side. Their warmth seeped through his shirt and into his skin and bones, spreading like a warm blanket over that side of him. Night jasmine automatically budded and blossomed, filling the air with the memory of real jasmines. Both of them sighed with pleasure at the smell.

 

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asked.

 

They shook their head, one of their fingers idly twirling one of Saeyoung’s curls. “Sometimes the night just calls to me. I didn’t feel like sleeping.”

 

Saeran never understood Emshii and Saeyoung’s obsession with the night time. You couldn’t see anything but the stars at night and the darkness made him nervous. He preferred seeing the bright blue sky, or the colors of the rising and setting sun. He liked to stare at the different shapes and colors of the clouds.

 

“My dream was strange.” He said instead. “Do dreams mean anything?”

 

“Sometimes.” Emshii said as Midhir stood and stretched on the back of the couch. He rolled over onto his side and continued to watch Saeran through sleepy, half-closed eyes. The temptation to pet him was there, but Saeran had never touched Midhir and didn’t think he should do so now. Emshii shifted and lifted their head to look at him. “What did you dream about?”

 

“I can’t remember a lot of it.” He confessed. “I just remember that you went somewhere far away, and I couldn’t join you. And I was a sparrow building a nest. Sometimes I was the sparrow, but other times I wasn’t.” He paused and thought a little harder, frowning. “I think Hyung was there too...and he was hurt because of our mother.”

 

Emshii rolled the thoughts around while Saeran waited for their judgement. Maybe they would be able to understand more than he did, although he wished that he remembered more details. It all felt so scattered and what little he remembered didn’t make much sense.

 

“Are you afraid of losing me?” They asked after a few moments.

 

“No...But I don’t want you to go anywhere either.”

 

They squeezed his arm with their free hand and gave a small chuckle. “I would never leave you alone. You know that.”

 

Saeran smiled back, his heart relieved. “I do.” He agreed.

 

Then Emshii just shrugged a bit and gave him an apologetic smile. “I honestly don’t know what your dream could mean, then. I’ve never been good at dream interpretation. Too vague for me.”

 

“It’s okay. I think it was kind of a long-shot anyway.” Saeran was sure that if it was important then he would’ve remembered it. It must not matter much. “Maybe I should do some research in the books?”

 

“Feel free. One thing’s for sure, though: if you remember that sparrow so clearly, then maybe it’s trying to tell you something. You should heed its advice.”

 

“Yes, Emshii.”

 

Saeran just wished that he knew what advice the sparrow had given him.

 

* * *

* * *

The next morning had Saeyoung slamming open the door to Saeran’s bedroom and startling the other man so badly from his sleep that he very nearly fell out of his own bed. “Ch-Ch-Ch-Chamsaeeee~~!” Saeyoung called brightly, throwing himself onto Saeran’s bed and making the two of them bounce. “Wakey-wakey~!”

 

Saeran groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. For someone who’d apparently slept badly last night, he certainly was chipper. It must be late enough that even Saeyoung was wide awake.

 

“Kumiho…” Saeran grumbled and tried to kick his obnoxious brother from the bed. “What are you even doing?”

 

Saeyoung just clung to Saeran’s legs, pinning them together as he hugged them tightly. “Get dressed and come with me to hang out with Yoosung today!”

 

“No.” Saeran had more preferable things to do that day than go into the city. Like maybe getting some breakfast in him and read some of the books.

 

“Come on~ You finally got to meet Yoosung, but you haven’t hung out with us once!” Saeyoung released Saeran’s legs and climbed up the bed to tower over his brother, straddling his hips and pulling the blanket from his head. Saeran squinted against the glow of Saeyoung’s skin. He must be very excited today. Saeran already felt a headache forming. “It’s the weekend so he’s actually available. We were going to go to the movies and arcade!”

 

“Do we have the money for that?” Saeran asked.

 

“Yoosung promised to pay. He owes me.”

 

“I don’t think he’s expecting me to come, then…”

 

Saeyoung shrugged carelessly and sat on his brother’s thighs. Saeran wiggled a bit to try to get him off to no avail. Instead Saeran could only frown grumpily at his twin. He hated when Saeyoung sat on him. “We need to go shopping for some stuff anyway.” Saeyoung bargained. “After all, the gardening stores are coming out with the spring seeds.”

 

Saeran perked up a bit at that. “Really?”

 

“You’ve barely been out of the house so you wouldn’t know~” Saeyoung scolded. “We’ll pick some up on the way home. Besides, I have something cool I want to show you.”

 

Saeran sat up on his elbows and wiggled a bit more. His brother was sitting too close to sensitive areas and it was starting to hurt. Saeyoung shifted off of his brother without a word, understanding. “What is it?” Saeran asked, finally pulling himself to sit upright.

 

“I’ll explain later. You have to promise to come first!” Saeyoung grinned and Saeran saw a cheeky fox cackling. He knew when he had been caught.

 

He sighed, dropping his head. “...Are we taking the subway?” He muttered.

 

“Are you worried about those creepy-ass spider things?”

 

Saeran turned his head away from his brother, frowning. “...I don’t like them. They’re scary.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them touch you.” Saeyoung promised, kneeling down and smiling softer now. It reminded Saeran of when they were younger how Saeyoung used to soothe him from his fears as well. “You know that, right? That I’ll protect you?”

 

Saeran remembered Saeyoung standing at the edge of the cliff, yelling unintelligible words at Saeran while Saeran had watched helplessly. Then he blinked, startled by the vision, and the memory was gone.

 

Saeran nodded in response to the question, eyes meeting his brother’s. “Yeah...I know.”

 

“Good!” Saeyoung popped up with a little hop to stand up straight. “Hurry up and get dressed, then! We need to head out soon!”

 

“I want to eat something first, Hyung!” Saeran called as Saeyoung was already exiting through his bedroom door.

 

“Then hurry up and grab a banana or something! We gotta go!” Saeyoung called back, voice fading as he hurried down the hallway. Saeran stood there feeling a little frustrated and nervous before finally deciding to start getting ready. He wondered what it was that Saeyoung wanted to show him that he would request his brother to go into the city to see it. It was all a little bit exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, it seems like I can't help but make Saeyoung a bit flirty with Emshii. Maybe I'm too used to writing Saeyoung/MC stuff. Makes me wonder how the story would go if I went in the direction that Saeyoung has legit feelings for Emshii. Idek. Something to think about, haha.


	7. Emshii

It wasn’t often that Saeran and Saeyoung both left the house at the same time, so you took the opportunity to invite company over. Your house wasn’t too far from where Hyun’s was, you learned, and a quick bus ride was all it took before the man showed up at your house. It thrilled you to see him, and you were a bit blinded by just how beautiful he was. He had always been a beautiful child, but as a full-grown man it was enough to make even you swoon a bit. You had jitters in your body that you hadn’t had since you had been a teenager.

 

“Come in.” You held the door open for Hyun as he stepped through. The warm scent of baked fish cakes filled your nose just over the smell of the incense in the air. Your stomach growled eagerly as you began to crave the sweets.

 

“Wow.” Hyun said as he entered and looked around without any hesitation. He took off his shoes and peeked his head around to look into the living room and up the stairs before coming back to your side with a radiant smile. “You’re right; it’s very different. Oh, here!” He handed you the bag that you eagerly took. “A present since you sounded like you wanted some.”

 

“Thank you. You always know just what to bring.” You laughed. “Follow me to the kitchen. It’s just us today.”

 

Hyun made a surprised noise as he followed you. “R-Really? Where are those twins at?” He looked about a little warily as if Saeyoung and Saeran would just pop out around any corner. They had been quite suspicious of Hyun for a while now. You felt a little bad that Hyun had to even be wary considering Saeyoung was his friend and Saeran was someone he was still getting to know. You just didn’t understand why they acted the way they did.

 

“They went out with Yoosung. Also to do some shopping.” You placed the bag on the table and went to grab some plates and napkins in case Hyun wanted any. The two of you took your seats and quickly began to grab at the snacks. You sighed with delight as you bit into the head of the fish. 

 

“Ah...hm.” Hyun frowned and tilted his head back and forth in thought. You watched him as the air around his body rippled from his heat. You wondered if he ever felt too hot. “Maybe...I shouldn’t be here then? If it’s just the two of us…?” You opened your mouth to protest the ridiculous conclusion before he waved it away, “No, no, you’re right. Things are different now, but not much has really changed.” He gave you a small smile as he leaned forward. “Just a friend visit, right~?”

 

It wasn’t the first time you had dealt with suitors. It’s not that you weren’t exactly interested in having dates and such, but you were far too caught up in your life’s work to even consider it. Your life was already overflowing now with companionship compared to how everything was before. Even though your garden was gone, the bonds that you had made because of it were still strong and everlasting. The proof of it was with the two men who lived with you and the person who sat in front of you at the table. Besides, you had found people who needed your help even without your garden’s gift.

 

You returned his smile and nodded to the snack in his hand. “Eat, Hyun.” You commanded mildly, taking a bite of your own. He was unable to resist the command when you used his true name and he did as instructed. 

 

“That’s the first time you’ve called me ‘Hyun’ since the party.” Hyun commented after he had swallowed. You stood up to prepare some tea, your mind already thinking back to Hyun’s favorite blend and if you still had any of the bags for it. If not, you were certain you had the herbs. You could make a custom blend. 

 

“Didn’t you say that you prefer to be called Zen?” You asked as you searched your cabinets. The cold air outside could not penetrate the house with both you and Hyun sitting in it. It was warm enough that you were tempted to change into lighter clothes, but you had a feeling it wouldn’t help with Hyun’s flirty attitude towards you. You didn’t want to tease the man. 

 

“I do.” He said. “But it’s still strange to me to hear you say it. It’s like if V started calling me Hyun as well.”

 

“True names have power, Zen.” You informed him as you successfully secured the barley tea you had been looking for and pulled it down. He had always preferred drier flavors. “You have chosen a new name to go by. I’ll respect that.”

 

“What do you mean that they have power?” Hyun decided to join you as you prepared the tea. His heat was nearly overwhelming, but you rather liked it. It was the vision of the fires that you liked to play with and coax to life. It was the taste of sweat and passion and creation. It was the scent of summer in the air and the heady touch of a partner’s hand across your stomach. It was the feeling someone holding you close and securely. It made you shiver. 

 

“I mean that for someone who can perform magic, you can be manipulated with the use of your name.” You shot him a coy look. “Such as making you eat instead of letting you continue to flirt.”

 

Hyun flushed just a little bit. “If it bothers you, let me know. I didn’t mean to come off as rude or forward!”

 

You laughed. “It’s just who you are. It was surprising at first, but it’s good to see how much you’ve grown into a well-mannered man.” You patted his cheek with a grin. He let out a bashful chuckle and ran a hand through his fringe. 

 

“I don’t know how you can make me feel like this.” Hyun confessed. “I feel like I’m sixteen again and you’re patching up my wounds. You haven’t changed at all. You even look just as young.”

 

“Thank you.” You said and decided that you didn’t want anything hot and some cool barley tea would do well. You put the pot of water onto the stove to boil and picked up your snack again before leaning against the counter. “It’s good to see that you’re taking better care of yourself. You’re far too handsome to be running your life into the ground by being in with gangs like you had been when you had called me.”

 

This time it was his turn to thank you. “I still keep in contact with some of them. Most have turned over a new leaf at this point, though.” Hyun also leaned against the counter next to you, pulling his long hair out from behind him. You liked how much it had grown. It looked good on him. “They like to come to my shows once in a while.”

 

Your smile widened, delighted. “That’s fantastic! I’m glad to hear it! You deserve all the attention.”

 

“It’s a little tragic how beautiful I’ve become, though.” Hyun sighed. “I’m surprised you weren’t absolutely blown away at the sight of me.”

 

“I was very blown away.” You denied. “You had stunned me! Did you not notice how long it had taken me to recover at the sight of you?”

 

Hyun chuckled, red eyes sparkling like candlelight. “I had wondered if it was that! I thought you were just surprised to see me.”

 

“That’s true too!” 

 

The pot of water began to boiled, faster than it ever had before. You were impressed as you turned off the stove and poured the water over the tea bags. Hyun said, “I missed you, you know?”

 

You glanced at him, seeing him watching you. You no longer saw the tall man in front of you, but the bruised and angry boy he used to have been. The one who had been left brittle and betrayed by his family to the point he had run away from home. You hadn’t done much to help him, you thought, other than listen to him and encourage him. You had granted him spells and good luck to encourage chances of fate his way. You had spent many days like this over cups of tea listening to him tell you his story and cry bitter tears over his brother’s scorn and the cruel words his mother had said so that he wouldn’t be caught by his own beauty. Hyun had always deserved to shine, lighting up the stage with his brilliant light and energy that it had seemed such a shame that someone had tried to snuff him out for such an ordinary job like being a doctor or lawyer. He never would’ve thrived in that kind of soil.

 

“I had wondered how you were doing.” You confessed to him, and placed your hands around the two cups. You breathed in deeply and pulled the heat and energy from the water, making you break out into a sweat that coated your arms and back and chest. You kept pulling on it until the tea had chilled and then you presented Hyun his cup. You drank a little greedily from yours.

 

“Amazing!” Hyun breathed, staring down at the cold cup. His eyes darted back to yours, thrilled. “I forgot how freaking awesome it is to see you do stuff like that!”

 

You laughed. “And it’s refreshing to have people to impress over little stuff like that!”

 

“Have Kumiho and Chamsae just gotten too used to it?”

 

“No, I don’t think they ever really will. But they’re not quite as impressed as they used to be when they were younger. They’ve seen too much at this point.” You both took your seats again. 

 

“How did those two end up living with you anyway?” Hyun asked, and you were surprised this was the first time he was asking you. Maybe he had been waiting to get out of the eyes of the rest of the RFA chatroom before confronting the idea. “You hadn’t even wanted me living with you.”

 

You tasted green fire across your tongue and you doused it with another sip of your tea, watching him carefully. “Zen...You do know why I said no to you living with me, right? You don’t think I just wanted to leave you alone?”

 

Hyun’s eyes darted away, dark with having been caught by you. He scratched at the back of his head and sighed, leaning on his elbows on the table. “You told me I had to make my own way. What’s so special about those two that they got to live with you?” His eyes met yours, and you found you were glimpsing the self-conscious boy you had known before. He had never gone away, you realized. Did Hyun still not realize his self-worth? You were stunned. “Did they also get to travel with the garden? Emshii, what happened since the last time I saw you?”

 

Your fingers tapped nervously against the table. Was this your fault? You had thought it best for Hyun to grow into his own once you had provided a temporary crutch for him. You had deemed him strong enough to find a place to plant his roots and grow on the stage where he belonged. Had you left too soon?

 

No, you remember that your garden had called you away. Your garden wouldn’t let you leave unless it had deemed your mission finished. You had helped Hyun, but maybe the crutch had not lasted long enough. Maybe you should’ve stayed in contact, although you weren’t sure how you would’ve been able to do so.

 

“A lot has happened.” You confessed to him. “Not long after I left you, my garden took me to where I was called by Kumiho. I won’t go into details about their circumstances because it’s personal...but those boys would not have been able to thrive in the environment I had found them in.” You met his still-burning gaze and said, “I lost much from helping those boys, but I have gained much as well as a result.”

 

Hyun made a frustrated noise. “I wish you could just tell me.” He said. “I get that it’s personal so I won’t pry, but I also know you’re leaving out a lot of details.”

 

“What’s a witch who exposes all of their secrets?” You teased.

 

“Ugh, you sound like Kumiho.”

 

It was on the tip of your tongue to surprise him by telling him that Saeyoung and Saeran were witches as well and that they were your apprentices, but you quickly deemed it better that you didn’t considering the jealousy that was already beginning to fester. What was it with these boys around you and being jealous because of you? You just didn’t understand it. Maybe it was a loyalty thing. 

 

Instead you said, “Well, I can tell you that I’ve found a new mission.” 

 

Hyun perked at that. “Oh really? You’re not still working on those two?”

 

You shook your head. “They’re both strong enough to stand on their own. They haven’t needed that kind of help from me in a couple of years.” 

 

“You’ve known them for a long time, huh?” You smiled and shrugged. “So what’s your mission, then? Maybe I can help you out!”

 

You quirked your head a bit, surprised by the offer. You hadn’t even considered maybe taking advantage of the gift of reuniting with Hyun. Especially since he was already well-aware of your magic and your wish to help those that you could. Besides, he had been in the RFA longer than you. Maybe he would be helpful.

 

“I would love and appreciate any help.” You told him sincerely. “I’m not sure when I will need it, though.”

 

“That’s fine! Just let me know when! So, who’s it for?”

 

“Ah…” You ran your tongue across your teeth and then said, “I believe I can help out the RFA. Everyone in the RFA.”

 

“You mean even Jumin Han? He’s a piece of work. Good luck trying to get through to that jerk!” Hyun huffed, irritated enough that his shoulders caught on fire and smoke puffed from his nose at the very thought. 

 

You laughed, highly amused by the sight of Hyun literally burning up over the thought of even having to help Jumin. You had seen some of their interactions over the chatroom and it had become apparent quickly about how there was no love lost between the two of them. “Yes, even Jumin! It’s...probably the main reason I had even joined the RFA.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you’ve joined us. Even though I don’t want to help that jerk, I’ll try to help where I can.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hyun reached across the table and took your hand to squeeze it. Fire raced and circled up your arm and filled your vision with a tiger prowling confidently through the brush, undisturbed but somewhat hidden from everything. The fiery pelt and golden eyes blurred into your mind’s eye and faded quickly with just a hint of the knowledge that maybe that tiger didn’t quite know the path it was treading as much as you thought it did.

 

Hyun smiled at you, his eyes softening with the care he held for you. You had to shake the trembling from your heart, still rather overwhelmed by his presence. It would take some getting used to, you thought. And you had thought V and Rika had been so beautiful when you had seen them, you added ruefully.

 

You cleared your throat and decided to change the subject, “Why don’t you tell me about some of the shows you’ve been in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew how to write Zen better.


End file.
